The Girl With The Leather Jacket
by oshutitzfran
Summary: Lexark AU. Básicamente, Clexa, pero con zombies.
1. El Encuentro, pt 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Fear The Walking Dead_ (o las variaciones de los personajes de _The 100_ ) no me pertenecen a mi. Esta historia, por el contrario, es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

«Es tarde», Alicia piensa. «Tal vez siete y treinta», se dice a sí misma. Un par de personas caminando por la acera evitan que la joven esté completamente sola. El único ruido que se percibe es el de los pedales de la bicicleta, siguiendo un ritmo sincopado, a parte del sonido de las hélices un helicóptero, golpeando ferozmente el aire, a lo lejos. Las luces que alumbran las calles le dan un aspecto más siniestro; largas filas de cemento con un aura ámbar. Sin embargo, las piernas de la más joven de los Clark siguen empujando los pedales de la bicicleta, despreocupadas de lo que puede ocultarse en las sombras.

El viento fresco de Los Ángeles acaricia su cuerpo, abrazándola, un escalofrío recorre su nuca. Ha estado dando vueltas a la casa hace ya una hora y media, probablemente. Su madre y Travis han salido con Daniel y Ofelia a conseguir víveres de las tiendas abandonadas, llevándose la vieja camioneta. Chris se encuentra en la sala; Nick, en su dormitorio, haciendo quién sabe qué. Liza esta en su habitación, cuidando a Griselda. La pobre mujer empeora cada día más.

Es entonces cuando Alicia piensa en la muerte.

No es muy seguido que lo hace. Suelen ser imágenes rápidas en su mente. Imágenes de caminantes buscando comida, cuerpos a los cuales despedazar en trozos, para después continuar con el que sigue. Hombres que solían ser sus vecinos, mujeres que solía ver caminando en el parque. Su vecina, Susan. Su novio, Matt. Personas que dejaron de ser personas.

Alicia asocia la muerte a ellos.

—¡Clark!

La aludida deja de pedalear.

—¿Qué pasa, Chris? —pregunta la muchacha, su completa atención en el moreno bajo el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

—Ya es tarde —dice y deja al enunciado flotar en el aire. Alicia se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa, para después continuar pedaleando.

—Entra a la casa —ordena Chris. Su voz denota cierto temor, advierte Alicia.

—Aún está claro —le contesta sin mirarlo. Su vista cubre el camino mientras aún puede verlo.

Chris suelta un bufido y entra en la casa. Alicia no nota su ida, sino que se dedica a permitir que sus pulmones respiren y a su mente, esclarecerse.

Y así sigue, hasta unos quince minutos después, cuando ya cansada, decide dejar la bicicleta en la entrada de la casa.

Chris la recibe con una mirada inexpresiva y, después, vuelve su vista al libro en sus manos. Está sentado en el sillón, sus pies apoyados sobre la pequeña mesa de centro. Alicia busca a su hermano con la mirada, con la esperanza de que haya salido de su dormitorio. Suspira, decepcionada, y deja caer su cuerpo en el sofá.

—No estarías tan cansada si no hubieses paseado en bicicleta toda la tarde —comenta Chris en tono de reproche. Ninguno de los dos se digna a observarse, pero Chris puede sentir los ojos de Alicia volteándose debido a su comentario. Al no obtener una respuesta inteligente, el joven aclara su gargantas y vuelve a su libro.

De repente, un golpe seco se estampa contra el vidrio de la mampara, despertando a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Levantan la cabeza, alertados. Alicia siente los vellos de su nuca erizarse. Chris se levanta del sillón y se sienta en el sofá, pegado a Alicia como si se tratasen de imanes, con los músculos tensos y el miedo adueñándose de su cuerpo. La oscuridad de la noche no les permite ver de qué se trata desde donde se encuentran. Pero ambos piensan lo peor: un caminante.

Otro golpeteo, _pum_ , y el sonido vibra por sus cuerpos. Rápidamente, Alicia se levanta, se acerca al velador junto al sofá y saca un revólver de éste. El asombro se hace presente en el rostro del moreno, quien trata de ocultarlo con una fingida intención de apoyo. Alicia se acerca a la mampara, a paso lento. Sus dedos tiemblan alrededor del arma, que de pronto se hace pesada en su mano. Un golpe más, _pum_ , causa que el vidrio tiemble. Su cuerpo parece gelatina, incapaz de sostenerse. El miedo cubre cada célula de su cuerpo y sus ojos comienzan a aguarse. «¿Es así?», piensa Alicia, «¿es así cómo acabará mi vida?» El vidrio se mueve mientras la muchacha intenta calmarse. Una súbita brisa entra por la brecha que cada vez se hace más ancha, y Alicia sabe que no le queda más tiempo. Levanta el arma a la altura de su cabeza y muerde su labio inferior con fuerza, lastimándose, saboreando el sabor metálico que se filtra por su boca. La mampara se abre, una medida considerable, y desde la oscuridad aparece una figura que deja a Alicia asombrada.

Se trata de una muchacha, no mucho mayor a ella, unos diecinueve, tal vez, piensa Alicia. Trae el cabello enmarañado; salvajes hilos rubios anidados en su cabeza, acompañados por unos lentes de aviador negros colocados encima de tal lío dorado. Tiene una herida en el puente de su nariz. No es profunda; con una tirita sanaría pronto. Usa una casaca de cuero y pantalones oscuros. En los pómulos, justo debajo de los ojos, exhibe unas tenues manchas azules, como hollín, que resaltan el azul de sus ojos. Pero la mano, teñida en sangre, presionando su costado derecho es lo que llama la atención de Alicia.

—Ayúdenme, por favor —suplica la extraña, arrugando el rostro en respuesta a su dolor.

Alicia baja el arma y se acerca a la chica. La toma por los costados, con cuidado de no presionar su lesión.

—¿Es una mordida? —pregunta y la extraña levanta su rostro, alerta.

—No —niega con la cabeza, su cuerpo se dobla bajo los brazos de Alicia—. Me herí huyendo de los caminantes. Caminé sin rumbo hasta que llegué acá. Su casa es la única con luces encendidas.

Inconscientemente, Chris le da una mirada general a la sala, preguntándose si lo último que la muchacha dijo era algo bueno o malo. Alicia, por su parte, tras llevarse el asombro del acento australiano de la desconocida, la lleva a la mesa de la cocina y la sienta en una de las sillas. La chica gruñe cuando su cuerpo choca con la madera y baja su vista a su mano ensangrentada.

—Traeré almohadillas —dice Alicia—. Detendrán el sangrado.

La rubia asiente, frunciendo el ceño y apretando la mandíbula. La joven Clark deja el revólver en la mesa de la cocina y abre uno de los cajones, sus ágiles manos abriéndose paso por el desorden dentro de éste.

—Llamaré a mi madre —avisa Chris, repentinamente preocupado por la extraña. Alicia no contesta. El moreno frota sus manos en sus pantalones, nervioso, y sale en dirección a la habitación de Alicia.

La malherida nota la evidente tensión entre ambos y no puede mantenerse callada.

—¿Son novios? —pregunta curiosa y, cuando ve la expresión asqueada de Alicia, se asombra.

—¿Novios? ¡No, por supuesto que no! —exclama Alicia, a la defensiva. Se acerca, de nuevo, a la desconocida y le entrega las almohadillas—. Su padre sale con mi madre. No estamos relacionados. Para nada.

La curiosa asiente en entendimiento, y tuerce una mueca debido a la adorable expresión de la chica. Continúa presionando la herida, con dureza; su mirada de vez en cuando paseando por la casa.

—Y... ¿Cuántos viven acá? —inquiere, volteando a su costado para mirar a la dueña de la casa, solo para descubrir que la muchacha se había alejado en dirección al lavabo.

—Somos nueve en total, pero cuatro están fuera —responde de espaldas a la rubia. Cuando voltea, la herida advierte el vaso con agua en su mano y esboza una tímida sonrisa cuando la morena se lo entrega.

—Gracias —dice en un susurro. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien había hecho algo por ella sin esperar nada a cambio.

La respuesta de la chica hace que Alicia sonría, también. La observa beber el agua: la rubia cierra los ojos y deja que el insípido deleite la llene. Observa su cuello, adornado por unos cuantos rasguños, moverse a medida que traga el agua. Cuando abre los ojos, se cruza con la indiscreta mirada de Alicia. Los ojos de la extraña son de un hechizante color azul verdoso, delineados por un sinfín de pestañas negras y gruesas. Alicia no lo nota, pero ambas tienen el mismo color de ojos.

—Ejem —carraspea Chris y las dos chicas voltean en su dirección. Las mejillas de Alicia comienzan a tomar un color rosa oscuro y siente un calor brotar desde su nuca hasta sus orejas. La desconocida, por otro lado, suspira con cansancio y continúa presionando su costado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Alicia intentando deshacerse del inoportuno rubor—. ¿Qué dice tu mamá?

—Está un poco ocupada. Vendrá cuando pueda.

—Está bien —dice la rubia, regalándole una sonrisa provocativa a una menos ruborizada Alicia mientras se endereza en su sitio—. Ya no duele tanto.

Alicia sonríe y toma asiento junto a la rubia.

Y así pasan los minutos. La falta de un reloj hace que Alicia sienta la pesadez y el cansancio de la espera. Sus ojos divagan por la sala, sin nada más que hacer. Muerde su labio inferior, involuntariamente, mientras piensa nada y se encuentra a sí misma observando detenidamente las botas que la extraña lleva. «Buen estilo», piensa, en lo que sube la mirada a sus largas piernas. A pesar de la tela que las envuelve, puede notar la firmeza de sus piernas. «De tanto huir de los caminantes», cree Alicia. Continúa con el escrutinio hasta llegar a su rostro, salteándose el torso adrede, desconfiada de sí misma. Al estar de perfil, la morena logra apreciar al máximo el perfil de su invitada, asombrándose de que alguien pudiese verse tan bien en tiempos como estos. Se detuvo en el corte de su nariz, curiosa por saber el origen de tal herida.

—Puedo sentir que me estás mirando —dice la rubia en tono tranquilo, casi imperturbable, y suspira. Desde el rabillo del ojo le lanza una mirada que a Alicia le toma trabajo descifrar—. Es extraño.

Los ojos de Alicia se abren en sorpresa y comienza a balbucear una explicación.

—No, eh... —comienza, su mente parece un trabalenguas. «Articula palabras», se ordena, «cualquier palabra». Carraspea y, acto seguido, suelta una risa nerviosa—. Lo que pasa es... Tienes una... —levanta su mano hacia el puente de su nariz, dando suaves golpeteos para darse a entender—. En tu...

La joven la observa, confundida y con el ceño fruncido, e inevitablemente esboza una sonrisa.

—Oh —dice una vez que logra entenderla. Lleva su mano hasta su cara y toca su pequeño corte sin importancia—. ¿Esto? No logras sobrevivir aquí sin al menos romperte un par de uñas, princesa.

Alicia intenta contener el hormigueo que viaja por su cuerpo tras dicha designación, y falla miserablemente. Un suave sonrojo cubre sus mejillas.

—Espera —logra decir en lo que batalla con sus hormonas. Se aleja de la mesa y abre el cajón de donde minutos atrás había sacado las almohadillas. Cuando regresa, está sujetando una tirita. La desconocida no se mueve, a excepción de su pecho que sube y baja a compás de su calmada respiración, mas sus ojos siguen cada uno de sus movimientos.

Alicia se acerca a ella, la dulce espera es insoportable. Pocos centímetros la separan y la rubia siente un calor llenándola, un calor que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo. Un calor que le recuerda que está viva, después de todo. La observa abrir la tirita y deshacerse del papel restante, sus delicados dedos parecen nerviosas alrededor de la cinta. Cuando éstos hacen contacto con su piel, la muchacha parece ondear bajo su toque. Alicia coloca la tirita y, rápidamente, se aleja, rompiendo la burbuja que en tan poco tiempo habían formado.

La respiración de ambas vuelve a la normalidad. Alicia deja salir una exhalación que había estado conteniendo por lo que parece un buen rato y la rubia sigue presionando en la herida.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le inquiere la morena, esperando que la extraña no se hubiese incomodado por el momento previo.

La chica se menea en su asiento, buscando una posición que sea más de su agrado. Coloca una pierna encima de la otra y pasa la lengua por sus labios.

—Elyza... Lex —contesta casi en una exhalación.

—¿Ese es tu nombre? —pregunta Alicia, incrédula y acompañada de una sonrisa sincera. La chica, Elyza, levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Algún problema? —le cuestiona, y su acento se hace más notorio en la pregunta.

Alicia hace un vago encogimiento de hombros.

—Parece nombre inventado —dice, honesta y con sutil tono de burla—. De esos nombres que creas cuando eres menor de edad y necesitas una identificación falsa para comprar alcohol.

Elyza suelta una carcajada que resuena por la sala. «Su voz suena más grave cuando ríe», advierte Alicia.

—¿Y la chica experta en nombres tiene uno?

Alicia ríe por lo bajo, en lo que se recompone de la fascinación que el acento de Elyza le da.

—Alicia Clark —contesta, y puede sentir la burbuja, de nuevo, envolverlas.

Elyza asiente, lentamente, mientras levanta un ángulo de su boca.

—Alicia Clark —repite, y deja que la mención del nombre vuele entre ambas.

Y Alicia no sabe por qué, pero siente que ha visto a esta chica antes.

—Sí —contesta como un reflejo, como cuando la profesora llama lista al inicio de clases. Elyza vuelve a sonreír y Alicia le devuelve el gesto.

La burbuja las vuelve a encerrar. Y, esta vez, a ninguna de las dos parece incomodarle.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta Liza, provocando un ligero salto por parte de las jóvenes. Su voz se escucha lejana a los oídos de Alicia. Chris aparece detrás de su madre, con el mismo rostro inexpresivo.

Alicia se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Liza.

—Está herida —le informa mientras la mujer camina hacia Elyza—. Le di almohadillas para detener el sangrado —expone, con un tono jactancioso escondido entre sus palabras.

—Me ha cuidado muy bien —dice Elyza sujetando la mirada de Alicia. Ambas chicas sonríen en complicidad y Liza no se hace de la vista gorda.

—Eso parece —replica la latina, observándolas sin ser percibida—. Alicia, tráeme alcohol, hilo y aguja —ordena y la muchacha obedece sin chistar, con la mirada de Elyza cubriéndola hasta que desaparece en la oscuridad—. A ver, niña, levanta tu mano.

Elyza se demora, pero finalmente obedece, desconfiada. Arruga su frente y, dentro de ella, espera que Alicia no demore demasiado.

Liza observa la herida por encima de la camiseta, presionando sobre ella. La camiseta está cubierta de sangre seca y mugre. De repente, Liza frunce el ceño y Elyza teme lo peor.

—¿Cómo va? —pregunta Alicia volviendo a la habitación.

—Yo no... —murmura Liza, casi para ella. Alicia se acerca, coloca una mano en la espalda de la mujer e intenta ver lo que Liza ve. Y, son segundos lo que le toma darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir:—No logro encontrar la herida.

Entonces, un sonido despierta a ambas, un _click_ por encima de su cabeza que deja a Liza inmóvil. El cañón de una 9 mm presiona con firmeza la frente de Liza y la mujer siente el miedo invadirla. Los ojos de Alicia no pueden estar más abiertos. Ambas, Liza y Alicia quedan estáticas, músculos tensados y piel erizada, continuas al arma que estaba apuntándoles.

Elyza Lex sonríe carismática.

—Siento la molestia —comienza, levantándose de su asiento y deshaciéndose del montón de almohadillas de su regazo—, pero me temo que voy a robarles hasta la última bolsa de suministros que tengan. Ahora.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	2. El Encuentro, pt 2

Un cargante silencio llena la sala de forma repentina y lo único que Alicia es capaz de escuchar son sus latidos. La sangre corre por sus venas en un escape de adrenalina y enojo. La mirada de Liza sobre la morena no es percibida.

—No hay necesidad de robar —dice intranquilo Chris, detrás de su madre y Alicia, y su mirada salta del arma al rostro de la rubia con nerviosismo—. Pudiste pedirlas. Te las hubiésemos dado.

Elyza exhala con fuerza, una risa sarcástica escapa de sus labios, en lo que apunta a Chris con el cañón de su pistola.

—Con el tiempo —dice, y ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha—, llegas a aprender que las personas son más serviciales cuando tienes un arma apuntándoles a la cabeza.

Liza y Alicia retroceden, cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a la altura de donde Chris se encuentra. Ahora, los tres están en una línea recta, justo en el radar de la boca de fuego de la 9 mm. Elyza mantiene su intimidante sonrisa. Con un movimiento rápido, coloca sus lentes de aviador en el escote de su camiseta.

—Somos tres contra uno —notifica Liza. Parpadea varias veces y Chris puede notar que los nervios la traicionan—. Estás en desventaja.

La expresión en el rostro de Elyza es imperturbable y hace que Alicia sienta náuseas. El estómago le da un vuelco cuando piensa en el momento que tuvieron minutos atrás e, internamente, se da un golpe por su ingenuidad.

—Oh, te equivocas —advierte la ladrona y, acto seguido, da un agudo y estridente silbido. A los pocos segundos, dos muchachas, posiblemente de la misma edad que Elyza, aparecen de entre la oscuridad, entrando por la mampara como si esa fuese su casa. Las dos chicas son morenas e indudablemente atractivas. Ambas exponen las mismas manchas azules que Elyza, Alicia nota. Una de ellas, la más cercana a Elyza, de cabello recogido y ojos marrones, lleva una chaqueta roja y pantalones verdes. Una navaja de caza y una SIG Sauer cuelgan graciosamente del cinturón rodeando su cadera. Y, en sus manos, un rifle de asalto más largo que su propio brazo. La otra, de cabello suelto trenzado en los costados y ojos claros, no va muy distinta: en lugar de una chaqueta roja lleva una negra, y carga consigo una escopeta y machete.

La mandíbula de Chris cae de la impresión.

—Les presento a mis chicas: Lindsey y Marie —introduce Elyza, torciendo una mueca, mientras las señala con la cabeza. Ambas chicas asientes en saludo y continúan apuntándoles—. Les gusta las armas grandes.

Chris, tentado a agitar una de sus manos alzadas en gesto de saludo, traga saliva y tensa los músculos cuando siente la crítica mirada de su madre sobre él.

Unos pasos se escuchan cada vez más cercanos y, de pronto, Nick se encuentra en la escena. El hijo mayor de los Clark tuerce un gesto y se acerca, su vista siendo eclipsada por las cautivadoras extrañas en su hogar, ignorando a los rehenes y las armas apuntándoles.

—¡Woah! ¿Quién invitó a las Chicas Superpoderosas? —dice jocoso. Las tres jóvenes ladronas se miran, complacidamente, entre sí y Elyza saca la pistola del cinturón de la que presentó como Lindsey. La rubia dirige el punto de mirada a la cabeza de Nick y éste pierde la confianza más rápido de lo que había conseguido—. De acuerdo —comienza, levantando las manos con lentitud, y se posiciona al lado de Chris—, no tenemos por qué recurrir a la violencia.

Marie, la de chaqueta negra, suelta un bufido y, con un _click_ , Elyza le quita el seguro a ambas armas en sus manos. Los cuatro, Alicia, Liza, Chris y Nick dan un paso hacia atrás, casi tocando la pared.

—Así me gusta —afirma Elyza. Sus labios forman una línea recta y sus ojos, repentinamente, parecen cansados. Aún así, continúa apuntándoles—. Las cosas —notifica a sus compañeras y éstas se apresuran en obedecer. Los dos morenas comienzan su búsqueda por la casa, sin la intención de perderse ni un solo punto. Alicia las sigue con la mirada; Liza hace lo mismo—. Rápido, no tenemos todo el tiempo.

Alicia recuerda la conversación que habían tenido, cómo ella le había sacado la información del número de habitantes en esa casa, y aprieta la mandíbula, colérica.

—Nos usaste —masculla. La ira invade sus ojos y tiene los puños apretados, conteniendo sus ganas de impactar en el rostro de la rubia.

Elyza ladea su cabeza y hace un puchero, como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

—Lo siento, princesa, pero estamos en el Apocalipsis. No debes confiar tanto en la gente —confiesa con un tono de voz tan aguda que casi parece un reproche. Elyza voltea en dirección a Marie, quien busca con ímpetu en los cajones de la cocina—. Las llaves del auto están en la mesa cerca de la puerta.

Marie asiente y corre hasta el lugar indicado, saca las llaves del cajón y sonríe cuando ve el adorno de Winnie Pooh colgando entre las llaves. Una vez que Lindsey y Marie terminan el saqueo, toman sus cosas y se dirigen a la calle, donde está el auto estacionado.

Liza, Chris, Nick y Alicia continúan con las manos alzadas, aún siendo prisioneros de las armas de fuego frente a ellos, expectantes a cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

—Fue un gusto conocerlos —expresa Elyza—. A todos. Y, ¿quién sabe? Puede que nos encontremos de nuevo —dice, dirigiéndose sutilmente a Alicia, ganando nada menos que una mirada esquiva de su parte. Elyza sonríe, una última vez, y se comienza a retirar sin prisa.

—¡El, apúrate! —le grita Lindsey desde el auto. Los pasos de la aludida son lentos y ponen a prueba su paciencia.

Entonces, antes de salir por la puerta, el brazo de Elyza cae treinta grados y el cañón se dispara. El estruendoso sonido hace eco en la habitación y, de un momento a otro, Chris cae al suelo en seco. Las manos del moreno se ciñen a su pierna izquierda, donde la bala ha impactado. Liza, Alicia y Nick exclaman, alarmados hasta la médula, y se aproximan a él para observar el daño. El muchacho herido se queja, gime por el dolor y golpea su cabeza contra el suelo. Cuando Alicia voltea, Elyza y su séquito ya han escapado.

Liza pelea con su hijo hasta que éste le permite observar la herida.

—La bala —habla y su cabeza cae. Cuando la levanta, su mirada expresa cansancio—. Es de salva.

Chris solo reacciona para observar su pierna y verla moverse con naturalidad. A lo mucho, le saldría un gran cardenal.

—Maldita zorra —farfulla y golpea el suelo con su puño. Nick deja escapar una risita en lo que ayuda al moreno a ponerse de pie—. Bien hecho, Clark —protesta Chris a Alicia, quien reacciona irritada por tal hosca mención.

—Cállate —responde.

Chris se apoya en su pierna no golpeada y avanza hacia Alicia con una mirada acusadora.

—¡Tú la hiciste entrar a la casa! —exclama de manera gutural, sosteniendo su mirada fervientemente con suya—. ¡Por culpa tuya estamos en este situación!

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que se trataba de una ladrona?! —justifica la joven y sus mejillas se tornan de un rosado caluroso.

—¡Basta los dos! —ladra Liza—. Ahora debemos pensar en lo que le diremos a Travis.

Nick, quien había estado observando la escena entretenido, endereza su cuerpo y emerge de donde está, colocando sus manos en su pecho en son de defensa.

—Soy inocente —dice—. Acabo de llegar. Ustedes están en problemas —señala, apuntando a los rostros de Chris y Alicia con su dedo índice. En su interior, Nick se regocija con el hecho de que, por esta única vez, no fue él quién arruinó la fiesta.

—Tengo más suministros en la habitación —informa Liza. La mujer denota fatiga y angustia. Pasa la mano por su cabello y se rasca las raíces—. Los había estado guardando para Griselda.

Alicia se encoge por la mención de la mujer, la culpa la cubre.

—Mamá y Travis no deben tardan en llegar —avisa Nick, quien nota el cambio en la expresión corporal de su hermana—. Ellos traerán más suministros.

—¿Crees que traigan un auto, también? —pregunta Chris, satírico, con una ceja levantada y los labios en línea.

Alicia lo fulmina con la mirada.

—Esto retrasará nuestro viaje al desierto —dice Liza, y se encamina de vuelta a la habitación donde aguarda Griselda.

Los tres jóvenes se mantienen en su sitio, esquivando sus miradas entre sí. A los pocos segundos, Chris suelta un bufido y se va a acompañar a su madre. Sin necesidad de voltear a ver a Alicia, sabe que ella lo está observando. Alicia es una muchacha orgullosa y le hierve en las venas saber que tiene razón en culparla.

Nick se dirige a su habitación, dejando a su hermana sola, quien no se lamenta. En lugar se eso, se acerca a la puerta de su casa. Abraza su torso, cubriendo sus hombros con las manos, estrechando su cuerpo con desinterés. Se deja recargar sobre un lado del umbral y suspira, luchando por detener los recuerdos de ese día, muy distinto a cómo ella se lo había figurado. Aún incrédula a lo que acababa de suceder, Alicia cierra los ojos y golpea su cabeza con la madera de la puerta, mientras unos magnéticos ojos azules se rehusan a abandonar sus pensamientos.


	3. Sobreviviendo

Han pasado dos días desde el incidente y aún hay tensión acerca del asunto. Los Clark se mantienen tolerantes ante el error de Alicia. El resto de habitantes en la casa no puede evitar lanzarle miradas hurañas de vez en cuando. A pesar de eso, todos logran unirse por un solo problema: las provisiones que tienen no son suficientes.

No solo el equipo médico, sino también los víveres, son escasos. Los soldados que parecían querer ayudar han dejado de abastecerles, Griselda está empeorando y Liza se encuentra con la soga en el cuello, sin poder hacer más. Daniel pasa las mañanas tomando la mano de su esposa, diciéndole que todo estará bien. Travis y Maddie buscan formas de extender el escape hasta estar en balance con los suministros, lo que significaría salir en busca de más.

Así es como Alicia termina caminando sola entre las casas del vecindario, fuera de zona segura, aferrándose con fuerza a la mochila vacía que lleva en su espalda.

Es una mañana de domingo con un clima perfecto para salir a correr. El sol está presente en el cielo, pero no quema. La sutil brisa hace cosquillas en su piel. Lleva unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla y una camiseta de algodón sin tiritar ni abochornarse. «Un buen clima», repite en su cabeza. Llega a una zona vacía, donde el sonido de coches militares ya no es percibido. Un temblor recorre su espina dorsal cuando ve al primero de muchos cuerpos sin vida en la acera con un agujero de bala adornando su cabeza sin cabello. La muchacha camina entre los cadáveres con una mano cubriendo su boca y nariz. Intenta no prestar atención a la gran cantidad de cuerpos tendidos en la calle que se encuentran como juguetes en la habitación de un niño pequeño. Pasa por casas desoladas, parques vacíos, escuelas desérticas, y sus ojos caen cada vez que se pone a pensar en las familias que solían llenarlas.

De pronto, a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, ve un supermercado. No lo piensa dos veces. Sujeta las correas de su mochila y camina hacia el edificio. Cuando entra por la puerta, un fuerte olor la golpea sin piedad. Es una mezcla de vinagre y azufre que obligan a la pobre chica a achinar lo ojos y a retroceder un par de pasos. Rápidamente, se cubre el rostro con su brazo, con la vista despejada y en busca de un escape. Apresura el paso y sale de aquel pestilente ambiente, adentrándose más en el lugar.

Llega hasta la sección de herramientas, donde el pútrido olor es casi imperceptible. Alicia deja que sus ojos paseen por el lugar: estantes vacíos con etiquetas de precio colgando desamparadas, afiches de ofertas rasgados y deteriorados, herramientas mecánicas regadas por el suelo. La muchacha se abre paso entre los pasillos, cuidadosamente, midiendo cada paso que da. A una esquina del pasillo, entre un montón de cajas, logra divisar un martillo de boca esférica. Alicia no demora en tomar la herramienta y guardarla en su mochila, y hace lo mismo con un martillo de carpintero, un mazo y una piqueta que, milagrosamente, encuentra a pocos metros de sí. Continúa caminando, preguntándose si fue buena idea cargar con herramientas que, hasta el momento, no hacen más que retardar su pequeña excursión. Llega a los enlatados, sorprendida de que aquella sección no fuese la más vacía. «La gente tiene más miedo que hambre», piensa Alicia. Toma una docena y media de latas de conservas –atún y frijoles, básicamente–, y las guarda con lo demás. Hace lo mismo con unas cuantas botellas de agua. Esto, piensa, durará hasta que el siguiente voluntario se ofrezca a traer más. Cruza por una sección desconocida, donde hay desde electrodomésticos destrozados hasta cuadernillos para colorear. Halla una linterna de mano y la coloca con el resto de cosas. Y, como enviada del cielo, entre los montones de papeles esparcidos por el suelo, encuentra un pistola, una Glock 19. Alicia lo toma de prisa. A pesar de su poca experiencia con armas de fuego, puede sentir que está cargada. Confía en aquel presentimiento y guarda la pistola, esta vez dentro de sus pantalones.

Aún con el excesivo peso en su espalda, Alicia logra mantener un ritmo que, si bien no es tan grácil como lo fue al momento de salir de su casa, vuelve su búsqueda de suministros más corta. Y, para cuando el sol aparece en el cénit del cielo, con una sonrisa victoriosa formada en su rostro, la morena da por terminada su excursión.

En ese momento, escucha un ruido que la obliga a detenerse y a estamparse contra la pared. Sus sentidos están alerta, su sistema siente el golpe de adrenalina, pero sus manos tiemblan levemente. Inhala y exhala sin prisa antes de acercarse al origen del bullicio. Saca su cabeza de entre los muros que la cubren y descubre una escena perturbadora: cuatro caminantes están peleando por las vísceras un hombre tendido en el suelo con el abdomen abierto. Alicia contiene un grito cubriéndose la boca. «Cálmate», se dice. «Respira». Recupera el aliento poco a poco y, con cuidado de no hacer ni el menor ruido, sale corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

A mitad de su huida, parte de la tela de su mochila se engancha a la esquina de uno de los estantes y frena a Alicia, que, por inercia a la velocidad a la que iba, cae violentamente hacia atrás, golpeándose contra el suelo y botando las latas que había recolectado. A partir de eso, todo se mueve a cámara lenta ante sus ojos: la caída de las latas, el impacto de éstas contra el suelo, y las cabezas de los caminantes girando en su dirección, las miradas sujetas a la suya. Alicia se levanta con la agilidad que sus entumecidos músculos le permiten. Los caminantes continúan quietos, aún observando, expectantes a su siguiente movimiento. Su respiración es entrecortada y sus párpados están abiertos de par en par. Despacio, lleva su mano izquierda a su cadera, donde la pistola descansa. Sus dedos tiemblan en el momento en que su mano alcanza la empuñadura. En ese instante, saca el arma y apunta. Los cuatro carroñeros reaccionan a la amenaza y comienzan a acercarse a ella. Alicia fija la pistola en el blanco: la cabeza del primer caminante. En el segundo que jala el gatillo, escucha el característico click de una pistola con seguro. Suelta una exhalación, exasperada, y vuelve a disparar, aún ignorante al funcionamiento de una pistola semiautomática. Los caminantes se acercan más y más y lo único que Alicia atina a hacer es correr. Sale por la puerta, dejando la mochila y todo lo recolectado en el suelo del establecimiento. Corre tan rápido como sus piernas pueden, evitando mirar atrás. Dobla la esquina hasta llegar a la puerta del supermercado más próxima a ella y encuentra a cinco caminantes más, peleándose por el cuerpo del que, Alicia supuso debido al traje que llevaba, era una cajera del lugar. Su llegada despierta el interés de los carroñeros, quienes no demoran en buscar un nuevo aperitivo en Alicia. La chica ingresa por una entrada y termina nuevamente dentro del establecimiento.

Camina de prisa, baja las escaleras y salta barrotes hasta llegar a la siguiente salida. Cuando llega, para su fortuna, encuentra la puerta sin seguro y sale. Una débil sonrisa escapa de ella. El viento del exterior hace bailar a sus cabellos y éstos, graciosamente, acarician sus mejillas.

En eso, el sonido de un disparo llena el aire, las vibraciones del ruido rebotan en sus oídos. Detiene su paso en consecuencia y se queda inmóvil, a pesar de que todas las células en su cuerpo le indican que corra. Escucha otro disparo y afina su oído, con la esperanza de dar con la dirección de origen. De nuevo, otro disparo, y esta vez se escucha más cercano.

Cuando voltea, descubre a Elyza Lex corriendo en su dirección, junto a una horda de caminantes pisándole los talones.

—¡Corre, princesa! —grita la rubia, para después lanzar una carcajada burlona al aire. Elyza voltea su cuerpo y, con la pistola que lleva en sus manos, dispara un par de veces, dándole a uno de los diez caminantes que la siguen en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! —le interroga a gritos Alicia.

La aludida se acerca cada vez más a ella y no se preocupa por desacelerarse.

—¡Corre! —vuelve a gritar, acompañando su exclamación con la misma carcajada.

Cuando, por fin, logra alcanzar a la molesta morena, Elyza toma uno de sus brazos y jala de ella. Alicia no tiene tiempo para reclamarle nada, así que huye a su lado. Ambas chicas mueven sus piernas a una velocidad impresionante. Alicia tiene una expresión asustada, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. El rostro de Elyza se asemeja más al de una niña que acaba de bajarse de una montaña rusa: agitada, pero encantada de la situación.

—¡Es un gusto volver a verte! —exclama por encima de su jadeante respiración. Alicia no le responde, pero no puede ignorar el nudo en su estómago que los recuerdos de la noche pasada le provocan.

Tras soltar otra risa cínica, Elyza se detiene y voltea su cuerpo, quedando frente a los caminantes. Un poco más de treinta metros marca la distancia entre ambos bandos. Alicia se detiene cuando ve que su acompañante ha dejado de correr.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta con la voz alzada, sin acercarse a ella, pero obviamente alterada.

Elyza saca una segunda pistola de la parte posterior de sus pantalones, dándole a Alicia un buen vistazo de su espalda baja. La rubia tuerce una sonrisa al sentir su mirada en ella, pero no se gira a enfrentarla. En lugar de eso, apunta con ambas pistolas y dispara. Dos balas salen proyectadas e impactan en la cabeza de dos caminantes, haciéndolos caer en sus espaldas. La muchacha sonríe y busca la mirada de Alicia, quien tiene la mandíbula desencajada por el asombro. La sonrisa de Elyza se amplía y vuelve a apuntar. Dispara unas cuantas veces más, algunas veces fallando el blanco, pero en su mayoría encajando los proyectiles en la frente de sus víctimas con extraordinaria destreza. Alicia se encuentra a sí misma con la boca seca y los hombros caídos, completamente fascinada por las habilidades de la rubia. Elyza atrapa su mirada y le regala un guiño, sin perder el ángulo del disparo.

—¿Impresionada? —dice sonriente mientras dispara una vez más, cada vez quedando menos caminantes de pie.

Y Alicia no puede evitar sonreír tambié embargo, su entretenimiento es efímero.

—Mierda —masculla Alicia cuando ve que, detrás de ella, más caminantes se van acercando, despacio, pero agarrando velocidad a medida que Elyza sigue disparando—. ¡Detén los disparos! ¡El ruido los atrae!

El grito de Alicia despierta a la rubia de su trance.

—Colócate detrás de mí —ordena, y Alicia obedece. La muchacha con las armas continúa la balacera, deteniéndose cada cuando para llenar el cargador con balas. Mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro, intentando mantener ambos lados lo suficientemente alejados. Alicia la observa detenidamente desde su costado, maravillándose de la profunda atención que muestran sus ojos.

En eso, la recámara del arma queda vacía y Elyza maldice entre dientes. Con una mano golpea su cadera, de donde minutos antes había sacado municiones, para darse con la sorpresa de que no hay nada. Las municiones se han acabado y el número de caminantes que se acercan las superan.

—Ejem... —aclara su garganta mientras retrocede—. ¿Plan B? —pregunta a su cómplice sin voltear demasiado su rostro.

Alicia intenta controlar su miedo. Su corazón late fuerte en su pecho y respira con dificultad; sin embargo, su instinto le dice la única cosa que ha aprendido en esos últimos días y que, en este momento, supone la diferencia entre la vida o muerte de ambas chicas.

—¡Corre! —exclama a todo pulmón y, con una rapidez que ella misma desconoce, toma la mano de Elyza y atraviesan por un camino libre de entre los caminantes. Éstos, al ver cómo su almuerzo escapa bajo sus narices, adquieren velocidad en sus torpes movimientos.

—¡Ahí! —señala de pronto, Elyza, un pequeño almacén a pocos metros de ellas. Alicia arruga su frente ante la idea, pero la horda de caminantes detrás de ella no le da la opción de argüir.

Con cada segundo que pasa, el almacén se hace cada vez más grande frente a sus ojos. La puerta está completamente abierta y el sinfín de cajas dentro del lugar es visible desde tal lejanía. Ambas chicas mueven los brazos con mayor rapidez y logran tomar ventaja de sus seguidores.

Finalmente, llegan al almacén. Alicia intenta cerrar la puerta, pero la manija de ésta se encuentra demasiada alta y el desgaste de energía le juega una mala pasada. Los caminantes se acercan cada vez más y la morena entra en pánico y desesperación. Mueve los brazos con impaciencia, su mirada salteándose entre los caminantes y la manija de la puerta que, ahora, parece tan lejana. La impotencia causa que sus ojos se colmen en lágrimas.

Cuando en eso, Elyza aparece de una esquina, sorprendiendo a la morena, quien da un salto hacia atrás por el susto, y con la agilidad de un gato salta sobre una de las cajas y termina colgada de la manija de la puerta. Tomando impulso del abdomen, la rubia baja hasta el suelo y logra, al fin, cerrar la puerta, dejando a los caminantes del otro lado de la plancha de metal.

Ambas chicas dan unos pasos hacia atrás, mientras observan cómo cada golpe que impacta en la puerta la hace vibrar. Y se mantienen así hasta que se dan cuenta de que no cesarán en, al menos, un largo rato.

Caminan despacio por el lugar; no hay ninguna luz prendida. Una ventana arriba de la puerta es lo único que ilumina el lugar. Las cajas abundan en los estantes y en el suelo y hay un par de escaleras reposando en una pared. Se respira un olor a plástico que no pasa inadvertido por la sensible nariz de Alicia. Y lo peor: no hay señales de una salida.

—¿Qué sucede si hay más caminantes aquí adentro? —pregunta Alicia con cautela, pero dureza en sus palabras.

Elyza pasea su mirada por el lugar y, después de una poco generosa inspección del lugar, voltea su cabeza hacia Alicia y tuerce una mueca.

—Estaremos jodidas.


	4. Explicaciones

**A/N: Lamento demorar tanto en actualizar. Durante estas dos semanas, he estado esclavizada a la universidad. Pero quiero que quede algo en claro: no pienso dejar esta historia. Disfruto demasiado escribiéndola, y no dejaré algo que me gusta. Habiendo dicho esto, espero que les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

Elyza truena sus dedos casi con ira, pero la sonrisa de alivio en su rostro lo vuelve contradictorio.

—Eso estuvo cerca —dice y ladea su cabeza para liberar la tensión de los músculos en su cuello—. Por un momento, pensé...

En ese momento, la rubia cae al suelo y suelta un gemido cuando su cuerpo impacta contra el frío suelo. Alicia, rápidamente, se sienta en el torso de la muchacha caída y mantiene en el aire el puño que segundos antes había golpeado su rostro.

—¿Qué me impide no matarte en este mismo momento? —inquiere furiosa presionando su pecho para evitar que la de abajo se levantase. Su mano derecha late y el calor se esparce entre sus dedos, pero su expresión es invariable.

Elyza ríe, la vibración de su caja torácica se siente en los muslos internos de Alicia.

—Me necesitas —afirma la rubia, el tono de su voz es calmado y no le toma mucho tiempo pensar en sus palabras—. No sobrevivirías ni una hora por tu cuenta.

La muchacha de encima mantiene el puño alzado.

—Hasta el momento, tú has sido la causa de todas mis desgracias —masculla colérica. Sostiene la mirada con esos ojos que, días atrás, no hacían más que atormentarla—. Si fuera por mí, te entregaría a los caminantes para que acabasen de una vez contigo.

La expresión confiada en el rostro de Elyza se borra progresivamente, hasta que se vuelve vacía y seca, dolida. Entorna los ojos, con aire pensativo, y sujeta la mirada de la morena. Sus ojos, de pronto, caen.

—No lo harás —niega con la cabeza mientras traga saliva—. No eres así.

—No me conoces.

—Es una corazonada —replica con rapidez y tuerce una pequeña sonrisa—. No pareces del tipo que mataría a alguien para salvarse.

Alicia le observa, atenta a algún movimiento que pudiese hacer. Poco a poco, su puño se afloja, sus dedos se liberan y sus nudillos recuperan el color. Manteniendo el ritmo, se levanta a regañadientes. Elyza continúa observándola, un tanto embelesada por el carácter oculto de la morena, y con la misma lentitud levanta cuerpo del suelo mientras pasa una mano por su rostro, en el lugar donde ocurrió el impacto.

Después de varios minutos, los golpes contra la puerta no cesan.

Ambas chicas se mueven en un espacio diferente, como leones en una jaula del zoológico, nunca perdiendo la vista una de la otra. Alicia camina en círculos, con aire ausente, una mano posada en su cadera y la otra, cerca de su boca. De vez en cuando, mira de reojo a Elyza. La rubia juega con sus pistolas vacías, haciéndolas girar en su dedo índice, intentando imitar a los vaqueros de una película del oeste. Está sentada en un sofá que encontró cuando buscaba una salida. Es naranja, viejo y apestoso, pero sus cansadas piernas no mostraron protesta al momento de sentarse. Mientras tanto, Alicia sigue caminando.

—Caminar en círculos no hará que los cretinos come-carne se vayan —comenta Elyza, sin desviar la mirada de su arma. El comentario obliga a Alicia a girar para observarla, un ceño fruncido se instala en su frente y sus labios forman una fina línea.

—Necesitamos hallar una salida —dice en un susurro, casi para ella misma.

Elyza resopla.

—Estamos a salvo por ahora. ¿De verdad quieres salir y enfrentarte a la horda de caminantes que te espera afuera? —pregunta con perspicacia, arqueando una ceja sin dejar de agitar su arma—. Adelante, no te detendré.

Alicia muerde su labio con nerviosismo e intenta ignorar la voz de su acompañante, pero no puede obviar la verdad entre sus palabras.

—Ven —prosigue la rubia. Levanta ligeramente su cuerpo del sofá y se desliza a la izquierda. Hace un ademán con la mano que sostiene su pistola y dice:—En este sofá hay espacio para dos.

Alicia vacila un par de segundos. Su mirada salta entre Elyza y el sucio pedazo mueble. Tuerce la mandíbula y entorna los ojos en lo que camina hacia el sofá. Cuando se sienta, percibe sus ojos azules encima de ella, además de sentir la sonrisa estampada cruzando su rostro.

—Entonces... Alicia —comienza Elyza con voz de reproche, ladeando la cabeza hacia la izquierda ligeramente—. ¿Qué hacías en mitad de un supermercado abandonado a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?

La aludida frunce el ceño ante la pregunta.

—¿Qué hacías tú ahí, incentivando a los caminantes? Pudiste haber muerto.

—Estaba haciendo jogging —la audaz muchacha se excusa, avanzando el labio inferior y encogiéndose de hombros. Alicia tuerce los ojos debido al comentario, y no demora en aportar su explicación:

—Buscaba suministros —espeta, sin dejar de sostener la mirada de Elyza—. Ya sabes, para reemplazar aquellos que robaste.

En ese mismo instante, la sonrisa, aquella que se había establecido en el rostro de Elyza desde el momento en que Alicia accedió acercarse, cae hasta volverse una línea. La muchacha oprime sus labios entre sí y enarca las cejas. Por un segundo, su expresión parece divertida, más que apenada.

—Veo que no eres de aquellas personas que "perdonan y olvidan".

La morena la mira con enfado y replica con aspereza:

—No te he perdonado.

—Acabo de salvar tu vida —notifica la rubia con el entrecejo fruncido—. Creí que la disculpa estaba implícita.

—¿Salvar mi vida? —la morena escupe la pregunta con disgusto.

—Hubiese sido muy vergonzoso morir por no saber cerrar una puerta —aclara Elyza y Alicia siente su cabeza hervir de ira. «Debí noquearla cuando tuve la oportunidad», se dice a sí misma.

El viejo y apestoso sofá se vuelve, en seguida, en el lugar más incómodo del mundo.

—Cállate —le suelta a la rubia.

Y eso es exactamente lo que hace, algo retraída por el ambiente que se ha generado entre ellas.

De esa manera, pasan varios minutos en un sensible silencio. Los jadeos de los caminantes al otro lado de la puerta continúan acechando y los golpes aminoran, pero cada cierto tiempo, un tonto caminante golpea su cabeza contra la puerta, haciendo que esta vibre y se siente las réplicas en el interior del almacén. Los jadeos son realmente fuertes. Elyza cierra los ojos e intenta determinar el número de caminantes al otro lado. Afina su oído y calma su respiración. «Tres», cuenta. «Cinco. No, seis.»

De pronto, el sonido de un estómago con hambre la interrumpe bruscamente de su tarea, tomándola desapercibida. El rugido demora en cesar y, cuando lo hace, no pasa sin notificación.

—Tienes hambre —dice Elyza mientras un tenue rubor se asoma por las mejillas de su acompañante, en lo que ésta intenta con avidez ignorar su presencia. La rubia espera una respuesta, pero queda insatisfecha. Cuando cae en cuenta de la intención de la morena, suelta una corta y notoriamente fingida carcajada—. ¿Vas a ignorarme? ¿A eso jugamos ahora? —pregunta con los ojos entornados y la mandíbula un tanto desencajada de la impresión. Suelta un bufido—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Tres?

Alicia evita su mirada adrede, con un pequeño ceño partiendo su frente. Se hace presente un nuevo silencio que solo es interrumpido por la tripas de Alicia rugiendo efusivamente en su estómago.

En eso, Elyza lleva su mano hasta su cadera, la mete en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saca una barra de chocolate, de aspecto blando y magullado a la vez. Cuando Alicia cae en cuenta de lo que es, se tensa y no deja de observar el pequeño manjar que la rubia lleva en sus manos.

Abre la barra con una lentitud agonizante. Le observa dar el primer mordisco y no puede controlar la saliva que empieza a inundar su boca. Da un segundo mordisco; Alicia se acerca a ella, sin decir nada aún. La rubia sonríe y, con un gesto de falsa indiferencia, le entrega un gran pedazo de chocolate que Alicia no demora en llevar a su boca. Le observa con gracia, con una sonrisa, quizás un tanto burlona, puesta en el rostro. La morena termina el chocolate en un parpadeo y, a un costado de su boca, justo por debajo de su labio inferior, una mancha de chocolate derretido se percibe. Elyza se acerca, pero Alicia retrocede instintivamente. La primera se lleva el pulgar a los labios y lo moja con la punta de su lengua. Cuando Alicia menos lo nota, el dedo de la chica frente a ella está presionando sobre el lugar manchado, quitando cualquier resto de chocolate que una vez hubo. Alicia siente su corazón acelerarse mientras mantiene un contacto de miradas constante con Elyza, quien sonríe cuando hace cuenta del rubor que se expande por las mejillas de la morena.

—Trata de comer como un humano la próxima vez, princesa —dice a centímetros de su rostro, dificultándole la respiración a la más joven—. Haz que ese apodo valga.

Alicia parpadea rápidamente, aún agitada por su cercanía. Sus ojos viajan de un orbe azul al otro, curiosa por explorar más aquella mirada que hace menos de una hora ella encontraba indeseable, y que le había tomado a la dueña tres segundos para que su deseo de contemplar dichos ojos volviese. Son azules, pero también son verdes; como cielo y tierra en colisión. Cuando se da cuenta de que han pasado varios segundos de abstracción, Alicia rompe el hilo de miradas.

—Gracias —dice con voz en cuello.

Elyza le regala esa sonrisa tan propia de ella y vuelve a jugar con sus pistolas, esta vez, las constantes miradas por el rabillo del ojo son casi esenciales.

* * *

—¡Sí! —exclama Alicia en lo que corre a encontrarse con una adormilada Elyza echada en el sofá. La de ojos azules salta, un tanto asustada por el repentino llamado, y rápidamente se endereza en su sitio. Para cuando sus miradas se encuentran, ambas están sonriéndose—. Encontré fósforos y algunas velas.

Alicia toma asiento y acerca una caja de madera a los pies del sofá. Acto seguido, arroja las cuatro altas y delgadas velas encima y tira la caja de fósforos a un lado. Elyza le observa con gran fascinación remarcada en sus ojos y una tierna sonrisa curva sus labios. La morena está concentrada en colocar las velas en un sitio estratégico. Cuando está contenta con su elección, prende una de ellas –no sin un poco de resistencia por parte del fósforo– y, usando la cera que resbala de ésta, pega las demás velas en su lugar. Al final, las cuatro velas están colocadas como si la ordinaria caja de madera fuese, en realidad, una mesa de un elegantísimo restaurante. Elyza se siente tentada a lanzar un comentario acerca de lo romántico del ambiente, pero se muerde la lengua.

—Perfecto —y deja que aquella palabra vuele entre ambas.

La luna se deja admirar en todo su esplendor por la única ventana del almacén, la luz blanca impacta dentro del lugar como una delgada capa de nieve, y la oscuridad se hace presente como un esperado invitado. Detrás del ruido de las aves de la noche, se escuchan las voces ahogadas de los caminantes contra la puerta.

Ambas han estado encerradas por lo que Alicia siente como cinco horas, a lo mínimo. Por suerte, habían dejado las discusiones atrás y el ambiente entre ellas se había calmado; lo que comenzó como un aguacero ahora es una ligera garúa de verano.

Había comenzado con una pregunta sobre su edad; la morena contestó sin balbucear. Luego, hablaron de pasatiempos. Alicia dibuja, dijo especializarse en rostros humanos; darle textura y realce a un pedazo de papel es su pasión. Después, recuerdos de la infancia. Y tal vez era la encantadora y sincera sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Elyza, o el terrible silencio en el que estaban obligadas a residir, pero Alicia no reparó en la cantidad de información que brotaba de su boca. Hablaba y hablaba, sin llegar a ser detestable para cualquier humano con el sentido del oído. Es más, había llegado un momento en el que Elyza quería oír más de ella. Pero no lo iba a admitir. Cuando la morena se quedó sin palabras que decir, y aire en sus pulmones, esperó a que su compañera de Apocalipsis tomase la batuta de la conversación. Sin embargo, Elyza no dijo ni una palabra, solo se quedó observándola. Y, a la luz de la luna, sus ojos se veían más hermosos que nunca.

De vuelta en el presente, el tiempo sigue girando; Alicia está decidida a conseguir un reloj tras salir de este lío. «Si es que logramos salir», piensa para sí. Entonces, recuerda un comentario que Elyza había dicho no mucho tiempo atrás.

—¿Estás segura de que tus amigas vendrán? —pregunta curiosa, a sabiendas que de la respuesta a esa pregunta dependen sus vidas.

—Eso espero —responde Elyza y Alicia traga saliva, nerviosa. La mayor reacciona divertida a la expresión en el rostro de la más joven y continúa, en calma:—Dije que solo demoraría un par de horas. Ellas harán las matemáticas.

Alicia sopesa la información unos segundos.

—¿Cómo sabes que no te dejarán y se marcharán por su cuenta?

La aludida frunce el ceño ante tal suposición.

—Porque no es lo que hacemos —niega con la cabeza y, de pronto, observar a Alicia es agotador para sus ojos—. Somos familia.

—¿Es por eso que robas a otras familias? —pregunta, determinada a no dejar ir el tema, pero sin ánimos de iniciar una pelea—. ¿Por la tuya?

Elyza se toma un momento antes de responder, en lo que levanta la mirada y conecta sus ojos con los de Alicia.

—Solo hago lo que creo que es correcto para mi gente.

La morena deja caer su vista hacia el suelo, pensativa. La muchacha frente a ella no parece de más de veintidós años. Y, a pesar de la diferencia de edad de cinco años, ambas son unas niñas en un mundo de adultos. Un mundo que, casualmente, está siendo dominado por la muerte. Y no puede ignorar el pensamiento de una Elyza, mucho más joven, rebelde e independiente, sin deberle nada a nadie, sin vidas en sus hombros por las cuales debe velar. Elyza siendo una chica regular. Deja escapar las ideas de su mente, suelta una largo suspiro y parpadea unas cuantas veces, se cuerpo reclama reposo.

—Estoy cansada —notifica antes de dejar caer su cabeza en un brazo del sofá.

La expresión de Elyza parece de sincera preocupación.

—Deberías dormir —dice, intentando ocultar su tono angustioso—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos acá.

—¿Qué hay de ti? —inquiere Alicia.

—No tengo sueño —le responde con una sonrisa.

Y, no mucho tiempo después de eso, Elyza se queda dormida. Alicia no se percata de su adormecimiento hasta que un sutil y delicado ronquido brota de los labios de la rubia, cuyo cuerpo cubre ahora dos tercios del sofá, dejando a la menor pegada al reposabrazos. Con el silencia de vuelta, los jadeos de los caminantes demuestran su presencia.

La luz de las velas ambienta el lugar y Alicia no puede evitar recordar su primer encuentro: la cercanía, el coqueteo, las sonrisas. Externamente, su expresión es neutral, pero, por dentro, las paredes de su estómago le cosquillean, y no es consciente si es debido al hambre o a las imágenes obstinadas en seguir apareciendo en su mente.

Entonces, Elyza gira, de tal manera que ahora está enfrentando la luz ámbar de la vela. La muchacha había sido bendecida con un rostro simétrico y facciones bastante finas. Muy a pesar de alguno que otro pequeño corte en su rostro –perfectamente excusables en aquel contexto– y el cardenal que está comenzando a crecer a un lado de su rostro, éste muestra la tersura característica de la piel de un bebé. Es caucásica, sin llegar a la palidez; de pómulos poco definidos, pero con una línea de la mandíbula muy remarcada. Baja su vista hasta sus labios rosados y queda atraída por el lunar encima de su labio superior, cerca de su comisura izquierda. Elyza exhala deprisa y con brusquedad, provocando un gran susto en Alicia, pero seguidamente regresa a los brazos de Morfeo. Su cabeza lucha por mantenerse en el respaldo; mas, poco a poco se resbala hasta que, finalmente, cae en el hombro de Alicia con un cariñoso golpe. La morena se sorprende, su cuerpo se tensa y pelea contra el deseo de alejarse ahí mismo y dejar caer el peso muerto extra. Sin embargo, un dulce aroma ingresa en sus orificios nasales y lo único en que Alicia puede pensar es una pradera llena de flores de lavanda. Acerca su rostro al cabello de Elyza y aspira nuevamente, cerrando los ojos, apreciando el perfume en su totalidad. Observa su pecho hundirse y levantarse al compás de su respiración, la piel de su zona pectoral parece sedosa y Alicia siente el deseo de pasar sus dedos por la tersa carne.

En eso, Elyza menea la cabeza con rudeza. Lo hace de nuevo y suelta un gemido ahogado, y, con la velocidad de un parpadeo, abre los ojos de golpe y retrocede asustada. Su corazón late rápidamente en su pecho. Alicia le observa con temor, insegura si acercarse a la chica o no. Siguiendo sus instintos, se acerca con cuidado de no despertar más miedo en su acompañante, quien continúa con una mirada perdida, como si no recordase que estaban encerradas en tal almacén. La morena coloca una mano en su pierna, justo por encima de la rodilla, causando que se gire a enfrentarla, sus ojos colmados de miedo y desesperación.

—Está bien —asegura al tiempo que frota su mano en su rodilla. Cuando sus ojos conectan, Alicia necesita suspirar para recomponer su voz—. Estás bien.

Poco a poco, la respiración de Elyza se calma, pero la otra chica no levanta la mano de su rodilla y continúa haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar. Hasta que, de momento, su mano aligera su rapidez. Ambas chicas sostienen sus miradas y se pierden en ellas. La de Elyza es caída y débil comparada con la de Alicia y, a pesar de sus adormilados párpados, transmite la paz que necesitaba.

Un ruido mecánico las despierta de su trance.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunta Elyza, nuevamente alerta e intranquila, rompiendo el hilo que las unía.

Alicia intenta no parecer demasiado decepcionada.

—¿Caminantes? —contesta en pregunta, girándose hasta quedar frente al lugar de donde proviene el ruido: detrás de la puerta. La mayor menea la cabeza, escéptica, y se acerca a la puerta con lentitud. Lo escucha una vez más y sonríe; reconocería el sonido del motor de una todoterreno en cualquier parte.

—Aléjate de la puerta —ordena con media sonrisa y la morena no tiene tiempo para preguntar.

Unos segundos después, decenas de golpes de bala arremeten contra la puerta de metal. Alicia deja escapar un jadeo de la sorpresa e, instintivamente, Elyza se coloca frente a ella, cubriéndola. Los disparos no se detienen; el constante y crepitante sonido llega a sus oídos sin cuidado y la obliga a fruncir los ojos. No obstante, para cuando los disparos dejan de escucharse, las voces ahogadas de los caminantes que estuvieron respirando en sus nucas desaparecen con ellos. Y, durante un segundo y medio, Alicia puede apreciar el verdadero silencio de una noche fría y desolada.

Es entonces cuando el verdadero impacto causa que la gran puerta caiga, y una Jeep negra aparece frente a ellas como si se tratase de un truco de magia. Elyza no parece asustada; Alicia suelta un grito cuando el carro se aproxima peligrosamente hacia ellas.

Cuando la puerta cae por completo, ambas chicas se fijan en la piscina de caminantes que rodean la entrada, cada uno con un perfecto orificio entre las cejas para exhibir. Y la sonrisa de Elyza no puede ser más amplia cuando ve a una de sus amigas ladronas –Lindsey, si Alicia mal no recuerda– sacar la cabeza por la ventana del copiloto del Jeep.

—¡¿Qué esperas, una invitación?! —inquiere a gritos y con una sonrisa burlona. Hace un ademán indicándoles que se acerquen y las chicas obedecen—. ¡Sube! —exclama con esmero en lo que se acercan al vehículo, cruzando entre los cuerpos caídos. Cuando Elyza llega al coche, Marie, desinteresada en ocultar su sonrisa, se adelanta a preguntar:—¿Qué te pasó en la cara, El?

La aludida decide ignorar la pregunta.

—Se tardaron.

Alicia se acerca detrás de la rubia con sosiego, como un niño pequeño que se oculta detrás de las piernas de su madre. Las amigas de Elyza la miran de pies a cabeza, Lindsey curva una mueca.

—A mí me parece que te mantuviste ocupada —dice sin vergüenza a su amiga, quien le regala una mirada amenazadora. La chica se encoge de hombros y levanta las manos en disculpa.

Marie, en cambio, es inmune a sus ojos asesinos.

—¿Segura que no deseas que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta y volvamos en... quince minutos? —la conductora del Jeep disfruta el provocar a su amiga.

—Cállense —farfulla, pero las comisuras de sus labios se elevan sutilmente. Menea la cabeza con diversión y, finalmente, ingresa al coche. Pero, al levantar la cabeza, hace cuenta de una Alicia bastante inmóvil a dos metros del auto.

—¿Vienes? —pregunta en lo que estira su mano para encontrar la suya.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

Elyza suelta un bufido y ríe.

—Te llevaremos con tu familia —avisa, y los oídos de Marie y Lindsey se levantan a escuchar.

—Yo... —comienza a balbucear, indecisa de qué hacer—. No...

La rubia aún tiene el brazo estirado.

—¿Confías en mí? —le pregunta, y su voz de pronto es tan suave como la de un sacerdote.

Alicia deja salir una exhalación.

—Para nada —confiesa con una débil, pero sincera sonrisa. Elyza no puede evitar contestar con otra, también.

Y Alicia se acerca a ella, lentamente, con seguridad en sus pasos y unas familiares cosquillas molestan en su estómago.

* * *

 **A/N 2: ¿Velas? Cuidado, Alicia. Se te sale lo Lexa**.


	5. Desvanecido

Elyza cumplió su promesa.

Las cuatro chicas condujeron bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la presencia de las estrellas hasta regresar a la zona segura. Antes de eso, y muy a pesar de las quejas de Lindsey, hicieron una parada en el supermercado para recoger las cosas que Alicia había abandonado al escapar de los caminantes. La mochila estaba rota, pero, para suerte de la menor, Marie tenía una vacía en el maletero del coche. Para su sorpresa, y tal vez un poco de decepción, no habían caminantes a los alrededores. La luz del auto alumbraba el camino sin llamar demasiado la atención.

En ese momento, el ambiente está callado y sólo se escucha el sonido de las llantas moviéndose sobre la tierra. Alicia abraza la mochila y descansa su mentón sobre ella, con aire pensativo, completamente ajena a la tierna mirada de Elyza sobre ella.

Cuando tienen a la reja de separación frente a ellas, Marie levanta la vista para revisar el perímetro.

—Ya llegamos —avisa y luego se gira para enfrentar a Lindsey y Elyza—. Hagan lo suyo.

Lindsey y Elyza se bajan del vehículo y, con pistola en mano, chequean los alrededores. Alicia sigue sus figuras en la oscuridad con la vista, intentando no perder su rastro, enfocándose particularmente en la de cabello rubio.

—Le importas —dice Marie en el momento que nota los ojos de Alicia sobre Elyza. La más joven se ruboriza e intenta ocultar su vergüenza, fallando miserablemente. La de detrás del volante le da una sonrisa cálida y amigable, antes de agregar:—Elyza Lex no gasta sus balas por cualquier persona.

Y Alicia no sabe por qué, pero decide creerle, y en su pecho comienza a brotar un calor abrasador, y sus palmas comienzan a transpirar. Muerde su labio con la intención de ocultar una tímida sonrisa y sus ojos se tornan luminosos como las estrellas del cielo. La muchacha no entiende estos sentimientos que revolotean en su interior, pero tampoco le interesa pelear contra ellos. Gira su cabeza en dirección a la ventana y busca a la susodicha. Cuando la encuentra, ambas se comparten una sonrisa que, unas semanas atrás, la mismísima Elyza hubiese encontrado empalagosa. Lindsey le hace un gesto a su amiga para llamar su atención. Ambas se reúnen, intercambian algunas palabras y vuelven al vehículo.

—Todo limpio —dice Lindsey aún desde afuera. Marie asiente y, entonces, todos los ojos están encima de la más joven; aún así, ella solo se enfoca en unos en particular.

—Sal —le exige la rubia; Alicia se demora unos segundos en procesar la orden. Despacio, toma la mochila, baja del vehículo y, al ver la gran reja que separa a la zona segura de las demás, siente como si hubiese estado fuera por años. Antes de dar si quiera un paso hacia su hogar, gira su cuerpo para enfrentar a Elyza, quien ahora era la única de las tres chicas que seguía fuera del Jeep.

—Gracias —dice en una exhalación, con voz cansada, y no puede evitar parpadear de más—. Por todo.

Elyza tuerce una sonrisa y hace un gesto de reverencia.

—Fue un placer, princesa.

Desde adentro del vehículo, Lindsey y Marie suelta una risita.

Alicia no puede evitar la sonrisa que brota de ella a continuación. Muerde su labio inferior con delicadeza, obviando la mirada de otra joven a propósito. Juega nerviosa con el elástico de la mochila y, cuando levanta la vista, Elyza la observa con unos ojos expectantes.

—Sabes... —comienza la morena, dándose el tiempo para pensar sus siguientes palabras—. Si alguna vez vuelvo a quedar encerrada en un almacén, me agradaría tenerte ahí para hacerme compañía.

—O mejor, que la siguiente vez que no sea en un almacén —expresa Elyza. Coloca sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y levanta los hombros en un gesto de indiferencia—. No sé, solo doy opciones.

Alicia sonríe una última vez.

—Adiós —dice.

Y Elyza espera, con toda la fuerza de su ser, que esa no sea la última vez que vea tal sonrisa.

—Adiós.

Y, así como así, Alicia cruza la reja de metal y el Jeep se aleja cada vez más.

Cruza con cuidado entre las casas, sosteniendo la mochila contra su pecho, alerta. Dobla un par de esquinas antes de llegar a su calle, sus pies estaban algo adormecidos. Pasa por una casa con la ventana abierta y chequea la hora: once y veintisiete. Ha estado perdida por más de doce horas. Ya podía escuchar a su madre reprochándole y ver a su hermano jactándose de la situación. Pero todos esos pensamientos parecen oscuros en comparación con los recuerdos de aquel día, su encarcelamiento auto-impuesto junto a la chica culpable de los acontecimientos que las obligaron a quedar en tal situación. Ríe para sí misma y niega con la cabeza ante las memorias y, muy dentro de ella, le gustaría contar aquella experiencia a alguien. Cuando en eso, percibe unos gritos que hacen erizar los vellos de su nuca.

—¿Mamá? —dice cuando identifica, por fin, tal voz. Es un grito desesperado, un clamado de enojo, un llanto de dolor, todo junto. En el instante que cruza la última esquina antes de llegar a su casa, logra divisar a su madre, luchando contra los dos pares de brazos que la sujetan mientras ella grita y mueve sus extremidades con impaciencia. Los ojos de Alicia se abren como platos y corre hasta Maddie—. ¡¿Mamá?! —exclama angustiada. Cuando llega, empuja a los hombres que sostienen a Maddie—. ¡Suéltenla!

—¡Nick! ¡Nick! —la madre llama a su hijo. Alicia divisa a su hermano siendo llevado por otros dos soldados, alejándose de la casa, mientras Nick lucha por liberarse. A Alicia se le llenan los ojos de agua.

—¡Nick! —grita y corre hacia él. Cruza el laberinto de soldados con rapidez, sin ser detectada, pero es atrapada por uno de ellos a menos de dos metros de distancia de su hermano. La joven se deja caer en los brazos del hombre de uniforme—. ¡Déjenlo ir, idiotas! —exclama desesperada. Mueve sus brazos bajo el agarre y puede escuchar al soldado reír en su nuca. La impotencia le hace gimotear. Nick se mueve como un pez fuera del agua. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia atrás con la intención de frenar el empuje, pero los soldados son demasiado fuertes—. ¡Él no está enfermo! ¡Déjenlo en paz!

Pero la lucha de Nick es insuficiente. Los soldados lo introducen en uno de sus coches militares y cierran la puerta con furia, negándole a Alicia una despedida decente con su hermano hasta quién sabe cuando. El coche que lo lleva se va alejando hasta desaparecer y, en ese momento, Alicia es consciente del cuadro completo.

En la calle frente a su casa, están aparcados seis coche militares más, cada uno con un mínimo de diez personas dentro de ellos. Personas con la boca cubierta con máscaras quirúrgicas y tristeza y desesperación reflejada en sus ojos. Las casas vecinas tienen las luces encendidas y las personas se reúnen en las calles, despidiendo a los familiares que se van. Un bebé llora a la distancia, un niño grita asustado. Los oídos de Alicia parecen estar más sensibles. Una camilla cruza por su lado: es Griselda, con una de sus mantas cubriendo su cuerpo y exhibiendo la putrefacción de su pie como en un desfile. Dice palabras en español, tal vez alucinando, mientras sostiene su rosario entre sus dedos. Daniel corre hasta llegar a su lado y toma su mano, le dice que todo irá bien y le da un dulce y tierno beso. Y la suelta, en lo que observa cómo la meten a uno de sus coches.

Desde el umbral de la puerta, Chris observa todo. Daniel se aleja y se sienta en las escaleras de la entrada, junto a Ofelia, consolándola por la partida de su madre. Travis tiene los brazos alrededor de Maddie, estrujándola con fuerza mientras ésta encaja la cabeza en su hombro. La respiración de Alicia se vuelve pausada, cada exhalación que da pesa como plomo en su pecho. Retrocede, meneando la cabeza en negación, pasmada por todo lo que ocurre frente a sus ojos. Cuando en eso, choca su espalda con objeto sólido que la obliga a girar.

Se trata de una mujer de unos treinta y pocos, tal vez. Viste una blusa blanca y pantalones caqui. A primera vista, parece inofensiva, pero la tensa sonrisa en su rostro hace que Alicia trague saliva con temor.

—Es mera precaución, querida —avisa la mujer y ladea la cabeza. Levanta una mano y la posa sobre el hombro de la joven que, instintivamente, da un paso hacia atrás. La mujer, al darse cuenta de su reacción, intenta proyectar una amable sonrisa, pero la rigidez en sus mejillas aún sobrecoge a Alicia—. No te preocupes, cuidaremos muy bien de tu hermano.

Detrás de ella, Alicia puede escuchar el llanto de sus vecinos.

* * *

 **A/N: Elyza Lex no gasta sus balas por cualquier persona.**


	6. En las nubes

Elyza cae sobre la tierra húmeda y embadurna su cara en lodo. Puede sentir el sabor metálico de su propia sangre cuando intenta levantarse. Deja salir un bufido y escupe la tierra y sangre de su boca con furia. Vuelve a pararse en sus pies y sacude la cabeza, atontada. Pasa su muñeca por su frente, limpiándose el sudor y la tierra, y regresa a su posición de defensa: un puño frente a su rostro y el otro cubriendo su torso bajo.

El muchacho frente a ella ríe, burlón.

—¡Vamos, Lex! ¿Qué te sucede hoy? —le pregunta en lo que se acerca a ella. Su mirada es amenazante, pero la chica no se inmuta.

El moreno lanza un golpe con dirección a su costado derecho; Elyza lo esquiva con destreza y agilidad, pero un segundo golpe en su torso la toma desprevenida y cae sobre su espalda, sin intención de volver a levantarse. El joven frunce el ceño en confusión mientras camina hacia el cuerpo caído.

—Estás peor que novato, Lex —le advierte y se sienta en cuclillas a su lado.

Elyza tiene los ojos cerrados. La luz del sol cae sobre su rostro y lastima la piel de sus mejillas. Arruga el rostro antes de dar su réplica:

—Cállate, Blake. Estoy dejándote ganar.

El muchacho bufa, incrédulo. Elyza voltea los ojos cuando nota su esbozo. El moreno le alcanza su mano y ella, con los ojos entornados, la acepta con pesar. Se para, golpea sus hombros y muslos para librarse de la tierra acumulada, se pone su cinturón con sus armas en su cadera, recoge su chaqueta de cuero de donde la había dejado, se la coloca sobre su hombro y se encamina junto a su compañero de vuelta al cuartel.

Bob Blake, o mejor conocido entre sus amigos como Bobby Blake, es el hermano mayor de Marie y el mejor amigo de Elyza. Su destreza en la lucha sin armas lo hizo popular en el campamento rebelde y su encanto y carisma lo volvieron un donjuán entre las muchachas. La primera impresión que la joven tuvo de Bob no fue buena. Sabelotodo, egocéntrico, controlador. Sin embargo, a pesar de las circunstancias y acontecimientos, lograron entablar una relación casi fraternal que perduró durante los duros tiempos vividos.

Ambos jóvenes caminan de vuelta al cuartel en silencio. Habían decidido practicar fuera del cuartel debido a la recientemente acrecentada cantidad de nuevos soldados cuyas técnicas de pelea y dimensión de ataque molestaban abiertamente a los combatientes de mayor experiencia. Acordaron en mantener una distancia cauta, cerca del perímetro del cuartel. Las pisadas de Bob se escuchan fuertes en el concreto en contraste con el inaudible ruido. La rubia no se siente incómoda con ello. Es más, aprovecha la falta de conversación para colocarse la chaqueta y arreglar su apariencia. De vez en cuando, Bob la mira de reojo y después se voltea avergonzado. Elyza lo nota, pero decide esperar a que él inicie la inminente conversación.

No mucho tiempo después, lo hace:

—Oí que te perdiste.

Su intento por disimular su curiosidad es vago. La chica arruga la frente y hace un gesto burlón.

—Eso fue hace tres días. Vaya noticia.

Bob suelta una risa nerviosa, pero no la deja colgando.

—¿Estás bien? —dice con un tono serio y preocupado.

Elyza se toma un segundo antes de responder:

—Sí —contesta y, después de otro segundo, agrega:—Solo quiero descansar.

Cuando menos lo notan, están frente a la gran puerta del campamento. La palabra "Arca" resalta sobre el metal de la monumental entrada.

La historia de aquel lugar es mucho más complicada que lo que sus residentes creen. El "Arca" es un cuartel rebelde, manejado por el ex general Thelonius Jaha y co-dirigido por Marcus Kane, ex militar y doctor, que fue fundado para refugiar a las personas que están en contra de la auto-impuesta soberanía de la fuerza militar, formada a partir de los actuales hechos sobrenaturales, proteger a los débiles que quedaron sin techo y prepararse para la inminente batalla para la cual el mundo no estaba preparado aún. Proporcionaban una seguridad y unión, una armonía de cuatro paredes, donde la única regla era la discreción acerca del posicionamiento del cuartel. De ocurrir lo contrario, los caminantes no serían lo único que podría atacarlos.

Día a día, llegaba gente de todo lugar, gente de otros estados del país en busca de aquel campamento que prometía una salvación y un final diferente. Bob y Marie se unieron al campamento rebelde cuando sus padres se contagiaron. Ambos hermanos quedaron bajo la guardia de Thelonius y éste los convirtió en los guerreros que son. Elyza y su madre, Abby, llegaron dos días después de la muerte del padre de la muchacha. Abby se hizo un puesto como la doctora del cuartel mientras veía como este crecía y crecía, desarrollándose con una velocidad impresionante. Mientras tanto, ordenado por Jaha, Bob se encargó de enseñarle a Elyza todo lo que debía saber en cuanto a armas blancas y de fuego, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y defensa propia. La joven aprendiz captaba con facilidad y, rápidamente, se volvió una de las fuerzas a temer en el campamento. Así, Jaha tuvo a sus guerreros estrellas: Bob, Elyza, Marie, Lindsey, Richard y Ricky. Seis talentosos jóvenes con un palpable de deseo por sobrevivir.

De tal manera, el cuartel rebelde fue floreciendo a la sombra, esquivando la mirada del ejército con un inimaginable ingenio y manteniendo su ubicación oculta para la mayoría de sus residentes. Los adultos habitantes se encargaban de tareas de pelea y supervivencia, manejo de armas y vehículos y cuidado del perímetro, mientras que los jóvenes se les había encomendado la recolección de provisiones y suministros. Estos últimos eran los menos dóciles: vivir un Apocalipsis no era un incentivo para seguir las reglas. Aun así, existía un orden establecido en el campamento y los habitantes lo respetaban. Thelonious, Marcus y Abby se volvieron las cabezas, la trinidad guía, del refugio, velando por su gente desde lo alto, cuidando que su bienestar y, por sobre todo, controlar el pensamiento de rebelión que parecía comenzar a nacer.

No obstante, en ese momento, la idea de una revolución se presenta como lejana. Antes de entrar por la puerta, Elyza cruza miradas con Thelonious Jaha, uno de los líderes del campamento, y por su cuerpo transita un escalofrío cuando el hombre alto y erguido suelta una voz grave y de reproche:

—No estás a tu máxima capacidad —dice, rompiendo el hilo de miradas, enfocándose en contemplar los alrededores. Elyza se detiene en pleno caminar, pero no gira en su dirección. En lugar de eso, voltea ligeramente su cabeza, posicionándola sobre su hombre izquierdo—. ¿Se puede saber qué sucede? —demanda el hombre afroamericano.

La muchacha suspira.

—Sucede que quiero espacio, señor —masculla y, segundos después, retoma su andar hacia el interior del campamento. Thelonious permanece en su lugar, los dedos entrelazados y la mirada perdida.

El hombre no repara en la presencia de Abby, la tercera líder del campamento, hasta que ésta aclara su garganta.

—Buenos días, Jaha.

Thelonious encuentra en su saludo una oportunidad para descifrar la causa del extraño comportamiento de una de sus mejores soldados.

—¿Tú hija está bien? —su voz denota dureza, Abby lo advierte. La mujer esboza una progresiva sonrisa mientras observa el paisaje, sin brindar una explicación. Jaha voltea a encararla, sus ojos demandan una respuesta.

Abby deja escapar una exhalación, acompañada de una pequeña risa.

—¿Acaso no se nota? —le inquiere—. ¿Rebelde, distraída, con menos paciencia de lo normal? —gira su cabeza en dirección a él y las siguientes palabras brotan dulcemente de sus labios:—Está enamorada.

Los ojos de Jaha reflejan incomprensión.

—¿Enamorada?

—Tal vez no en un nivel de haber encontrado al amor de su vida —la mujer agrega con rapidez—, pero esa niña tiene a alguien estancado en su cabeza. Conozco a mi pequeña.

—No hay tiempo para el amor en un Apocalipsis —advierte negando sutilmente con la cabeza. El hombre deja que sus ojos vaguen por su alrededor, evitando la mirada de Abby adrede.

Abby nota sus intenciones, pero no planea arruinarlas. Cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho en posición defensiva y levanta la cabeza.

—Te equivocas —le dice—. Siempre hay tiempo para el amor. Tal vez es la única razón que nos queda para sobrevivir —continúa y, de pronto, su voz suena más dulce y amable—. El amor nos recuerda que no todo está perdido.

Jaha parpadea con ligereza. Gira su cuerpo unos grados hasta que su vista se encuentra con un grupo de jóvenes muchachos en el campo de entrenamiento, con sus torsos descubiertos y empapados de sudor, practicando sus movimientos de lucha los unos contra los otros. La mandíbula del hombre se tensa antes de continuar con la conversación.

—¿Crees que se trate de alguien en el campamento? —le pregunta.

—No lo sé —responde, con sus ojos fijos en la escena que Jaha presencia—. Pero si tiene a mi hija en las nubes, debe ser algo real.

El hombre y la mujer se quedan observando el campo, estudiando con cuidado a su gente. Mientras tanto, Elyza camina por entre sus compañeros del cuartel, su cabeza gacha y las manos encajadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Pasea distraída por el campo de entrenamiento y en el camino logra divisar a uno de los soldados más jóvenes, Aden, un pequeño que llegó al cuartel un par de semanas atrás. El niño la saluda, una sutil sonrisa divide su rostro. Elyza le devuelve el saludo y se aleja. Camina unos metros más, mientras se encuentra con más personajes conocidos. Monty, un novato que dejó las actividades de lucha para servir en actividades adultas junto a su madre; Jasper, un enclenque soldado que apenas sabe agarrar un arma; Harper, una prometedora combatiente. Cruza entre el río de personas sin causar impresión, su respiración se vuelve más apresurada a medida que se acerca a su destino.

Llega al final del campo, donde se encuentran estacionados los coches del cuartel. Elyza pasea su vista por entre los vehículos y sigue caminando, acercándose a la camioneta negra que hacía no mucho se añadió al conjunto. Dibuja su longitud con la llama de sus dedos, disfrutando de la frialdad del contacto, pero con una expresión ausente, hasta que se detiene frente al alambrado que determina el final de su camino, el límite de su libertad.

Suspira, una larga y cansada exhalación brota de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, El? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se dice a ella misma como si se tratase de un mantra mientras niega vagamente con la cabeza.

Observa el alambrado con detenimiento, como un arqueólogo a un hueso. Intenta determinar su altura: dos metros y medio, tal vez. Se aleja un par de pasos y lo contempla en su totalidad. Lo patea con fuerza, probando su rigidez. «Parece firme», piensa. Patea una esquina, de nuevo, y ésta tiembla como campana al mediodía. Una patada más, y el alambrado se levanta de golpe. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier otra acción, una voz familiar la obliga a girar con brusquedad:

—¿Es por esa niña, El? ¿En serio?

Una vez más, Elyza suspira.

—Ahora no, Linz.

La aludida entorna los ojos y se acerca con sigilo.

—¿Irás a verla, eh? —pregunta. La rubia no se digna a verla a los ojos y se mantiene callada. Lindsey levanta la voz y ordena:—Respóndeme.

Elyza tiene de repente la garganta seca. Muerde su labio inferior mientras busca las palabras adecuadas.

—Solo quiero saber si está a salvo.

Lindsey se cruza de brazos. Cuando la rubia levanta la mirada, se encuentra con los potentes ojos café de su amiga penetrándola. Elyza sabe que está en problemas; sin embargo, no deja que los nervios la traicionen. Levanta la cabeza en lo que espera el regaño de la morena.

—El, esta es una idea muy estúpida —comienza—. Estás exponiéndonos, a todos nosotros —dice levantando la intensidad de su voz, pero manteniendo su volumen. Ahora sostiene su mirada; orbes azules y cafés hilados entre sí—. Somos tu gente. Le debes a tu gente.

—Seré cuidadosa —contesta con una preocupante rapidez. Piensa en añadir algo más, pero decide que, por esta vez, se ahorrará la saliva en una discusión llena de eufemismos y relatos triviales—. Lo prometo. Nadie me verá.

Lindsey no parece convencida y Elyza, muy en sus adentros, desea haber añadido más a su pequeña defensa. No obstante, un par de segundos después, la expresión en el rostro de Lindsey cambia de manera inmediata, en un proceso tan veloz que si Elyza parpadeaba se lo perdía. Sus ojos cafés, que parecían lanzas a punto de atacar, se suavizan y hasta parecen llorosos. Sus tensos músculos del antebrazo se contraen y sueltan, su pecho alzado se encoge, sus labios fruncidos se aflojan. La imparable ingeniera mecánica está en una posición sumamente vulnerable.

—Ella no es Niylah —advierte en lo que menea la cabeza en negación. Un sutil y casi imperceptible movimiento que Elyza apenas capta. La mención de aquel nombre golpea a la rubia en el estómago. Aprieta la mandíbula y los puños con fuerza, y adopta una postura defensiva. Parpadea rápido en tanto Lindsey continúa:—Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí —masculla—. Lo sé.

Su amiga nota el cambio en su cuerpo y se preocupa.

—Lo siento. Eso fue un golpe bajo —dice refiriéndose a la mención de dicho nombre.

—Sí, lo fue —asiente, y sus palabras cortan como navajas.

Casi tan rápido como un parpadeo, Lindsey se acerca a Elyza y la abraza. Enrolla sus brazos en su cuello y acerca su cuerpo al suyo. Elyza se mantiene quieta como una tabla hasta que, eventualmente, deja de pelear contra el deseo de devolverle el afecto a una de sus mejores amigas. Ambas sueltan una exhalación cuando sienten el calor de sus cuerpos combinarse.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para detenerte? —pregunta Lindsey con los labios pegados en bucles dorados. Elyza sonríe, aún con tristeza mostrada en sus ojos.

—No.

Lindsey rompe el abrazo y suelta un bufido. Menea la cabeza en lo que se aleja.

—Si es así —comienza diciendo mientras se dirige a una de las cajas cerca de la camioneta a dos metros de ellas. De ésta, saca una pequeña radio transmisora. La levanta con cuidado, estudiando su condición. Cuando todo parece estar correcto, Lindsey levanta la mira y sonríe—, no estés incomunicada.

La mecánica guarda la radio en un pequeño y compacto bolso y asegura el cierre. Elyza da una pequeña carcajada. Camina hacia ella con los brazos extendidos, recibe el bolso y lo coloca en su hombro.

—Eres muy estúpida, ¿lo sabías?

Ambas ríen al unísono.

—Gracias, Linz.

—Sí, sí —comenta en lo que rueda los ojos exageradamente. Poco a poco, va a retrocediendo, alejándose de la rubia—. Me debes una, Lex.

Elyza esboza una cálida sonrisa mientras piensa en lo mucho que agradece tener a Lindsey Reyes como amiga.

—Siempre.

Lindsey le devuelve una sonrisa parecida y se gira, encaminándose de vuelta al campo. No ha dado ni tres pasos cuando su cuerpo la obliga a voltear y dar una ojeada a su amiga una última vez. Pero en el momento en que Lindsey gira, sus ojos se encuentran con un estacionamiento vacío y un alambrado roto de un lado.

* * *

 **A/N: Nos estamos adentrando a dos conceptos muy importantes. Uno, la historia del campamento. Y dos, el pasado de Elyza. Será interesante ver a dónde nos lleva este camino. La historia de "El Arca" se irá tratando más detalladamente a medida que pasen los capítulos, no puedo dar toda la información de una sola, ¿no? Igualmente ocurrirá con el pasado de Elyza. Por otro lado, en el siguiente capítulo se dará el reencuentro de nuestras protagonistas. Debo decir que me entusiasma demasiado. Para los que han visto la serie, FearTWD, me estoy guiando bastante de la cronología que maneja el show. Por decirlo de otra forma, el siguiente capítulo tendrá el contexto del capítulo 5 de FTWD. Si lo han visto, genial, les acabo de dar un gran spoiler. Los que no, ya queda en ustedes si desean verlo o no.**


	7. ¿Damisela en apuros?

**A/N: Lamento muchísimo la demora en mis actualizaciones, pero por cosas de la vida he tenido que dejar la escritura por un tiempo. Ahora he vuelto y no pienso parar. Por las dudas, no voy a dejar inacabada esta historia. Ya tengo todo el rompecabezas, solo me falta armarlo. Sin más que decir, el capítulo siete.**

* * *

La zona segura es fría, Elyza nota. La temperatura del clima parece haber cambiado a medida que se acercaba al lugar. La muchacha está tan acostumbrada al calor del campamento que no puede evitar caminar con los hombros alzados y las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Camina despacio, disfrutando de la calma que el frío a veces puede transmitir. Observa las casas vacías, destrozadas, y se pregunta por las familias que solían vivir ahí. Sin notarlo, comienza a tararear una canción. Mueve la cabeza y menea las caderas con sutileza, como si temiera que alguien la estuviese mirando. Y en ese momento, Elyza se da cuenta que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquila. Relaja los hombros una vez que el frío ya no es molestoso para su piel y contiene la respiración cuando ve al primer grupo de personas cerca de una casa.

El sol está en su punto. Fácilmente, piensa la joven, es alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Enfoca su atención en aquellas cinco personas. Se trata de una familia, o al menos eso parece. Una niña y un niño, ambos con el cabello castaño y ondulado, juegan a las atrapadas; la mujer, de apariencia hispana y de unos cincuenta y muchos, está sentada observando a las criaturas jugar; el hombre mayor lee un periódico, que Elyza sugiere debe ser muy antiguo, y el menor está sentado pensativo. A diferencia de los niños, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurre, los adultos están sumergidos en una miseria personal que se denota en sus rostros abatidos y las grandes sombras que encierran a sus ojos. Elyza pasa por su lado sin llamar su atención, aligerando su andar sin causar disturbio.

Se aproxima a más casas y, por ende, a más gente. La extrañeza de un rostro desconocido no parece incomodar a los habitantes de la zona segura, que demuestran el mismo grado de interés hacia la joven de chaqueta de cuero como un niño hacia la política.

Es entonces cuando escucha un ruido e, instintivamente, coloca la mano sobre su arma. Con los sentidos alerta, se acerca con cuidado al origen del bullicio: una de las casas desérticas de la zona. Camina despacio, aún con su arma en la cadera. Llega hasta la puerta, ligeramente entreabierta, y la patea para abrirla. Escucha nuevamente el ruido y esta vez es capaz de identificarlo: el estridente sonido de un objeto de vidrio cayendo contra el suelo. Levanta su arma y se coloca en posición de dispare, como una vez había visto en las series policiales que tanto le gustaban a su madre. Una vez dentro del lugar, es consciente de su inmensidad.

La casa es magnífica. La primera estancia es más grande que la sala de la casa en la cual Elyza solía vivir. Las paredes son de un blanco humo, opaco en contraste a las reliquias que las adornan. Un gran espejo de marco dorado cuelga de una de las paredes y Elyza puede ver su rostro un tanto marchito y descuidado. Se acerca al vidrio reflector y posa una mano sobre su mejilla. Un poco de tierra seca se ha pegado a su barbilla de la pelea con Bob. Nota sus ojos hundidos, sus pómulos huesudos y su piel pálida. Sus grandes ojos azules están apagados. En ese momento, la rubia hace cuenta de que no ha comido desde la noche anterior.

Gira su cabeza y continúa observando la casa; pierde pronto el interés por saber la causa del sonido que la había hecho ingresar a tal hogar. Hay una desarreglada alfombra en el centro, bastante fea, que toma a Elyza por sorpresa cuando está por dirigirse a la siguiente sala. Busca la cocina, tal vez encuentre una comida decente. En eso, comienza a escuchar una melodía en piano que resuena en las paredes de la gran hacienda. A pesar de no reconocer las notas, Elyza está casi segura de conocer la canción. Guarda su arma en su cinturón y sigue el dulce sonido hasta su origen.

Cuando llega al salón, una silueta la recibe dándole la espalda. De pronto, una sonrisa se le forma en el rostro.

—¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo? —le cuestiona a la señorita sentada en la silla del piano. Cuando voltea, su rostro muestra una combinación de espanto y sorpresa.

En consecuencia, los dos pares de ojos azul verdoso se encuentran de nuevo en lo que se había sentido como un mes en lugar de unos cuantos días. La morena tiene los ojos hundidos en unas prepotentes ojeras. Muestra el mismo aspecto demacrado que su compañera. Aun así, Elyza no puede dejar de observarla, y se sorprende al notar la botella de vino blanco colgando de entre sus flacuchos dedos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Alicia, sus grandes ojos la miran con curiosidad.

«Vine a ver cómo estabas», dice la rubia para sus adentros.

Elyza se acerca con cuidado a la morena, en lo que ésta la sigue con la mirada. Esboza una media sonrisa y se encoge de hombros.

—Venía a recolectar suministros, pero veo que me ganaste esta vez —dice indicando a la botella con un meneo de cabeza, y el comentario hace que la morena sonría—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?

La sonrisa de Alicia cae y su mirada llega al suelo. Suspira profundamente, despacio, tomándose su tiempo para dejar llenar sus pulmones en su totalidad. Elyza nota este cambio y su interés no pasa desapercibido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Alicia levanta la botella y lleva la boquilla hasta sus labios. Da un gran trago a la bebida y, una vez satisfecha, pasa la lengua por los rincones de su boca para obtener hasta la última gota del elixir incoloro. Se aclara la garganta antes de decir:

—Se llevaron a mi hermano —declara con pesar. Un nudo se instala en su garganta—. A él y a dos más. Aún no sabemos nada de ellos.

El pecho de Alicia sube y baja con lentitud mientras habla. Su mirada es vacía. Evita a propósito el cruce de miradas con Elyza, pero ésta no deja de observarla. Pasan varios segundos en silencio, esperando a que la otra inicie la conversación de nuevo. Los dedos de Alicia tamborilean sobre la botella; aquel suave sonido es lo único que cubre el silencio sepulcral. La morena suelta un profundo suspiro e, inmediatamente después, enfoca su vista en la visitante. Levanta la botella de nuevo, esta vez ofreciéndosela. Elyza menea la cabeza en lo que se le escapa una sonrisa.

—No, gracias.

Alicia levanta las cejas ligeramente, mostrando una expresión que a Elyza le cuesta interpretar.

—Interesante.

—¿El qué?

—Parecías ser el tipo de chica que jamás se negaría a una invitación a tomar.

La rubia intenta detener la pequeña risa que se escabulle por sus labios, pero falla.

—Los tiempos cambian a las personas, princesa —le dice, y su mano pica por las ganas de tocarla.

Alicia le devuelve la sonrisa, pero aquella felicidad no llega a sus ojos. Toma otro trago del vino, esta vez uno largo y pausado. Elyza observa su garganta moverse a medida que bebe el líquido, hipnotizada. Alicia siente su mirada en ella, pero el alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo la obliga a ignorarla. Solamente sonríe para sí misma cuando se termina de beber. Entonces, inesperadamente, lanza la botella contra una de las paredes y los pedazos de vidrios salen volando por el impacto. Elyza se encoge de hombros, frunce el rostro, y presenta una expresión horrorizada. El poco líquido restante ha dejado una mancha en la pared y los vidrios están por doquier. Es en ese momento cuando la rubia hace cuenta del resto de vidrios que adornan el suelo y de un par de botellas de vino vacías cerca de éstos.

Cuando voltea a verla, Alicia sonríe cínicamente.

—¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? —pregunta, y Elyza sabe que esa invitación no presagia nada bueno.

* * *

—¿Por qué dejé que me convencieras de esto?

—Silencio.

La voz de Alicia se escucha ronca, áspera. Está ciñendo el corsé del vestido rojo al cuerpo de Elyza, mientras que ésta se mira al espejo con expresión desaprobadora. Su sonrisa resuena en la habitación cuando nota tal gesto.

Alicia había descubierto esa casa hacía un par de días antes de la ida de su hermano, cuando paseaba en su bicicleta por lo que quedaba de su vecindario, buscando algo que hacer para distraerse a sí misma del contexto vivido. La grandiosidad de la casa había llamado su atención varias veces en el pasado; sin embargo, recordaba vagamente a la familia que vivía ahí. Era una pareja sin hijos, hacía memoria, pero no podía recordar a mayor detalle sus características. Solían tener discusiones, griteríos que se escuchaban hasta diez casas a la distancia. Pero, por alguna razón, nunca llegaron a separarse. O nunca se supo de alguna separación. Alicia imaginaba que la casa y sus lujos podían tener algo que ver con eso.

La primera vez que entró se sintió extraño, como cuando entras a la habitación de un familiar recientemente fallecido. La puerta parcialmente abierta la invitó a ingresar. El silencio comenzó a inundarla ni bien pisó la alfombra de la primera estancia, la ausencia de personas se sentía en el ambiente. A Alicia le hizo recordar cuando visitó el supermercado en busca de víveres, y aquel pensamiento le puso la piel de gallina. Continuó con su paseo por la casa hasta encontrarse en la habitación de la pareja, y se tomó su tiempo caminando entre los atuendos de la mujer. Tras eso, cruzó el pasillo, observando todo como si estuviese en un tour por un museo. La última habitación de la derecha tenía la puerta cerrada, pero eso no fue obstáculo para Alicia, quien abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio una imagen inesperada. Un cuarto de paredes azules, nubes pintadas cerca del techo, una alfombra que parecía tejida a mano en el suelo que cubría casi todo el piso de madera, y una cuna de madera blanca en perfecto estado. Alicia sintió un vacío en su estómago. La muchacha cerró la puerta de la habitación y pegó su espalda en ella, intentando borrar la imagen de la pareja meciendo al niño en su cuna.

Después de eso, algo cambió en Alicia. Su actitud ante los hechos ocurridos era neutra, no dejaba mostrar sus emociones. Había perdido la vitalidad que, hasta ese momento, había logrado mantener. Ahora, pensaba en su hermano, Nick, sufriendo el mismo destino incierto que la pareja dueña de la casa, en su futuro y el de todos los que aún no habían sido llevados. Hasta pensó en Elyza, por un buen rato, cuando descansaba en la cama de la habitación principal. Cuando se cansaba de observar el techo, bajaba al salón donde se hallaba el piano y se dedicaba a romper objetos que parecían ser de valor. Los destruía sin vergüenza, sin preocupación por el ruido, sin importar lo que esos objetos podían haber significado para la pareja en algún momento.

Pero la soledad era algo que continuaba pesando en Alicia. Por lo que la morena se vio tan contenta, además de todo el alcohol consumido minutos antes, cuando Elyza aceptó probarse los vestidos de la mujer. «Jugando a vestir a las muñecas con una muñeca de verdad», había dicho Elyza, quien guiñó el ojo a continuación. Alicia comienza a tararear una canción en voz de arrullo y la rubia no puede evitar sonreír.

—¿Siempre vas a casas a probarte la ropa de tus vecinos? —pregunta, girando su cabeza en busca de un cruce de miradas. La morena levanta su vista y regala una sonrisa. Su mirada parece adormecida.

—Solo de los que tienen buen gusto —contesta con picardía y ríe a continuación—. Ese color te queda muy bien —dice refiriéndose al vestido. Alicia se levanta para apreciar la figura de Elyza en su totalidad, una inevitable mordida de labio como respuesta.

La rubia se observa al espejo, el asombro haciéndose notar en su rostro. El vestido contornea su figura sin demasiado descaro, destacando sus más notables atributos con una pizca de discreción. Su cintura se ve envidiable y sus muslos, apetecibles. Sonríe para sí misma, pensando en lo mal que está probarse la ropa de una persona que probablemente haya dejado este mundo, pero en lo bien que se siente vestirse como mujer por una vez en su vida.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta cuando nota la sonrisa de Alicia desvanecerse.

—Falta algo.

Elyza la observa moverse por la habitación y sacar un objeto de entre las cosas encima del gran tocador de madera a una esquina de la habitación. La rubia regresa a observarse en el espejo, aún maravillada con su imagen, cuando de pronto siente el cálido tacto de Alicia sobre su hombro, obligándola a voltear a enfrentarla.

—¿Me das el honor? —dice levantando un labial en el aire, como quien presenta un producto en un comercial.

Elyza se hiela por la pregunta, pero le gusta la Alicia suelta, la Alicia que no teme romper las reglas de vez en cuando. El silencio y la sonrisa a continuación le dieron el impulso a la morena para acercarse y colocarle el labial a su modelo personal.

El ligero ambiente se nubla y la de pronto nerviosa rubia intenta no exaltarse por la cercanía de Alicia, quien observa su boca con demasiado interés.

Comienza colocando el labial con una dolorosa lentitud, dejando que el pedazo de maquillaje disfrute la textura de sus labios. Durante unos segundos, Elyza sigue el movimiento de sus manos con la mirada; sin embargo, sus ojos se desvían hacia el hermoso rostro frente a ella y no se molesta al hacer una lista de sus virtudes. Labios rosados y carnosos; nariz pequeña y respingada, delicada como un tulipán, que te invita a tocar y hasta besar. Se detiene en sus ojos, que se encuentran observándola. El sostén de miradas se vuelve pesado, pero ninguna de las dos parece querer romper aquella unión. Siempre se veía intimidada por la fuerza que mostraba el color de sus ojos, un verde azulado capaz de competir con la imagen un bosque en primavera, pero en este momento otra clase de fuera parece colarse: una fuerza invisible que obliga a Elyza a acercarse unos centímetros, lentamente, esperando una respuesta alentadora por parte de la otra joven. El nublado juicio de Alicia es cómplice de su deseo por acercarse. Ambas chicas, ahora a milímetros de distancia, son abordadas en un silencio en donde solo sus corazones resuenan en sus tímpanos. Elyza cierra los ojos cuando siente sus unos labios presionarse contra los suyos.

El beso es lento, tímido y casto; Elyza se deja embriagar con el sabor del licor en la boca de Alicia. Empieza a tomar agilidad cuando la morena succiona su labio inferior, recibiendo un leve gemido aprobatorio en respuesta. Encaja su mano en su nuca, atrayéndola más hacia ella. La rubia coloca una mano sobre su mejilla y la otra en su cadera, acercándola, obligando a sus cuerpos a rosarse sin objeción. Cuando menos lo nota, las piernas de Alicia chocan con el borde de la cama y deja su cuerpo caer en el colchón, rompiendo el beso por un instante.

Vuelve el inevitable cruce de miradas. Alicia la observa desde abajo, su mirada denota excitación, pero la de Elyza, inseguridad. Sus movimientos, a partir de ese momento parece estar en cámara lenta. Se acerca a ella a gatas, ahora encima del colchón, y continúa el beso interrumpido, tentándola con pequeños besos en los labios, haciendo que se le escapen una que otra sonrisa adormecida. En el halo de anhelo y deseo, de necesidad de contacto humano, Alicia parece olvidar todo. Su novio, su hermano, su familia, todos los sucesos ocurridos hasta ese momento, colocados en una caja y ocultos bajo la cama. Y Alicia es capaz de notar esta liberación cuando hace cuenta de su mano recorriendo la espalda de Elyza, buscando las tiras del corsé que hace minutos le había colocado.

Los ojos de Elyza se abren y rompe el beso sorpresivamente, aún apoyándose sobre sus manos. Entre sus agitadas respiraciones y jadeos, escucha un pequeño "está bien" que la obliga a detenerse un momento. La morena, cansada de esperar, la atrae de nuevo en un feroz beso, con rudeza, y cualquier duda en la mente de Elyza parece desvanecerse. Ambas, ahora colocadas una encima de la otra en la cama, continúan su improvisada sesión que ninguna de las dos había imaginado en una realidad cercana.

—¿Alicia? —grita una voz desde la puerta principal, el piso inferior, que hace que ambas se levanten sobre saltadas.

Alicia reconoce la voz en un instante.

—Mierda, Chris.


	8. Hola, otra vez

Alicia pasa sus manos por su rostro buscando minimizar el calor concentrado en sus mejillas, peina su cabello y carraspea fuerte, los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando se encuentra con Chris, siente su seguridad flaquear y solo desea que se vaya.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunta, y ella misma puede escuchar la ronquedad en su voz.

—Tienes que volver. Maddie te... Tu mamá te busca.

La mención de su madre la despierta y levanta su cabeza con atención. No obstante, a su mente vuelve la imagen de una sensual rubia en un vestido que debería ser ilegal en ella, y el calor se propaga de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. No tardo.

Chris de pronto entrecierra los ojos y frunce el ceño, y Alicia siente gotas resbalarse por su cienes. Evita mirarlo a los ojos cuando se da cuenta de que está buscando algo fuera de lugar en ella. Y son segundos los que le toma preguntar:

—Estás bastante sonrojada. ¿Está todo bien?

Alicia deja que la pregunta flote un momento entre ellos mientras intenta buscar una respuesta directa que lleve la conversación a otra dirección. Parpadea unas cuantas veces, nerviosa, y exhala con fuerza. El gesto en su rostro muestra indignación.

—Dios, Chris, ¿algún día dejarás de ser tan entrometido? —le espeta, y siente el impulso de irse, pero por una extraña razón sus piernas no responden.

Chris solo rueda los ojos y sale por la puerta, cerrándola tras de él. El golpe de la puerta contra el umbral despierta los músculos de las piernas de Alicia y ésta sube con rapidez hasta la habitación, donde encuentra a Elyza con una sonrisa traviesa instalada en su rostro.

Por un segundo, la morena olvida sus problemas y le devuelve la sonrisa. Y así se quedan observándose la una a la otra, un nuevo cruce de miradas, sin temor ni timidez. Pero el llamado de Chris le hinca en el fondo de su cabeza y su sonrisa cae gradualmente.

—Tengo que ir.

La sonrisa de Elyza cae del mismo modo.

Alicia se le acerca con calma hasta quedar frente a ella. La observa detenidamente, intentando buscar una respuesta en sus ojos ya que sus labios no se la daban.

—Te pediría ayuda —dice la rubia mientras voltea, dándole la espalda—, pero si lo hago no saldremos de aquí en un buen rato.

Y Alicia sabe que no está mintiendo.

Y Alicia no quiere salir de ahí en un buen rato.

Un rosado furioso cubre sus mejillas. Agacha la cabeza, avergonzada, pero con la sonrisa del Gato de Cheshire en su rostro. Levanta su mirada para encontrarse con la espalda desnuda de Elyza justo ante ella, y no puede evitar morder su labio inferior, sutilmente.

Acción que no pasa desapercibida.

—No mires, pervertida.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron antes de cerrarse fue el vestido rojo caer hasta el suelo.

* * *

Elyza recordaba diferente la casa de Alicia.

La fachada es de color blanco nieve y ella lo recordaba más como un blanco vainilla. De noche, la casa se había visto más pequeña a los ojos de Elyza; los arbustos y plantas que rodean el perímetro habían jugado con su percepción.

Si no hubiese sido porque estaban paradas frente a la misma mampara por la que ella entró el día que se conocieron, Elyza habría pensado que Alicia la estaba llevando a otro lugar.

—Espera —le avisa Alicia colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Quédate aquí.

En ese mismo lugar, entre los arbustos frente al gran vidrio que muestra el interior de la casa, Elyza frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, a pesar de que una parte de ella esperaba este momento.

—Al menos déjame entrar.

La mirada de Alicia es de alerta.

—No solemos recibir ex ladrones en nuestra casa —le contesta en susurros.

Elyza suelta un bufido, incrédula.

—¿Y cuál es tu plan ahora?

—Que te quedes aquí —replica y sonríe. Elyza entrecierra los ojos y le devuelve la pícara sonrisa—. Ahora vuelvo. Quédate, no te muevas.

Antes de que la morena pudiese ingresar a la casa, un agarre atrapa un muñeca y la atrae hasta que su pecho choca con el de Elyza. Ambas, ahora con sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, parecen sorprendidas.

—De acuerdo —dice la rubia.

Ciertamente, Alicia no esperó que sucediera esto.

Pero no se arrepiente, porque cuando sus labios se unen en un beso clandestino, fortuito, que probablemente rompe muchas reglas que le impartieron alguna vez, su corazón late a mil por hora, sus mejillas recuperan el color y siente la necesidad de sonreír a mitad del beso.

Porque, ¿cómo algo que está mal puede sentirse tan bien?

Cuando se separan, Elyza acaricia su mejilla y retira un mechón rebelde de su frente.

—No demores.

Alicia entra a su casa, y las mariposas aparecen de nuevo.

* * *

Alicia encuentra a su madre en la cocina y suelta una exhalación cuando ve a Travis junto a ella. Su expresión parece molesta, pero Alicia no lo nota hasta que su madre dice:

—Cariño, necesitamos hablar.

Sus ojos saltan de ella a Travis, como en un partido de tenis. Había vuelto a casa para hablar con su madre, quien la buscaba con ímpetu, pero en su camino de regreso, una idea cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

—Travis —balbucea, inconsciente de sus propios nervios—, ¿tienes un segundo?

El hombre lleva a Alicia hasta el pasadizo, cerca de la puerta del baño, y deja que se recueste sobre la pared. Puede que no fuese suya, pero Travis podía notar cuando la hija de su novia se sentía perturbada.

—¿Está todo bien?

Los segundos que Alicia se toma para responder son suficientes para preocuparlo.

—Encontré a alguien —comienza diciendo. La muchacha intenta formar sus palabras de modo que no se muestren tergiversadas o formen una oración ambigua—. Es una amiga. Quiero que se quede con nosotros.

Sus músculos se tensan en el momento en el que Travis toma un respiro.

—Alic...

—No está infectada y está sola —le interrumpe, y cuando nota su tono de voz en proceso a convertirse en súplica, aclara su garganta, levanta su cuerpo de la pared, se acerca a él y continúa:—. No puedo dejarla así. Me preocupo por ella, yo...

Entonces, un ruido ataca los tímpanos de ambos y los obliga a girar. Ambos, Travis y Alicia, reconocen el sonido en seguida, y la joven siente sus vellos erizarse.

Cuando llegan a su origen, la imagen los confunde. Chris, sudado y con ojos desorbitados, con un pistola 9mm. en la mano izquierda cuya boca apunta hacia el rostro de una Elyza con expresión de aburrimiento, increíblemente impávida a la situación.

—Juro que no me moví —dice con las manos en alto mientras menea la cabeza, incrédula por la valentía del escurridizo muchacho apuntándole con su propia arma.

—¡Chris, baja el arma! —exclama Maddie, quien llegó al origen del ruido un par de segundos después.

Los dedos del chico parecen gelatina alrededor del gatillo.

—Ella es la que nos robó —espeta, colérico—, la misma que me disparó. ¡Y ahora viene a robarnos de nuevo!

Por el rabillo del ojo, Travis observa receloso a Alicia, ahora precavido con la información que había recibido acerca de la supuesta "amiga", pero los ojos de ella se detienen en la mano medio tembleque de Chris y un profundo temor la llena cuando nota el seguro desactivado de la pistola.

—Travis, haz algo —le susurra, intentando sonar calmada.

—Hijo, baja el arma.

Chris observa con rabia por encima del hombro a su padre y ese segundo de distracción le es suficiente a Elyza para tomar el arma por el cañón y alejarla de su rostro. Para cuando Chris se da cuenta, el puño de Elyza está en su cuello y el dolor lo obliga a doblegarse, pero no sin antes recibir un golpe sorpresa en el estómago.

Los gemidos de dolor de Chris corean a Elyza cuando ella dice:

—No me gusta que me apunten con un arma.

* * *

 **A/N: ¡Ya era hora! Estoy aprovechando cada momento que tengo libre para escribir y ya avancé tres capítulos más. No pienso abandonar esta historia y espero que ustedes tampoco. Tengo varios planes para este dúo de acá.**


	9. La Nueva Aliada

—¿De dónde vienes?

Elyza pasea su vista por la habitación, desinteresada por la presencia de Travis y la insistencia en sus preguntas.

—De aquí, de allá —responde con desgano—. Me adapto bastante rápido y me aburro con la misma velocidad.

Tras su pequeña demostración de autodefensa con Chris unos minutos antes, Travis la dejó pasar a la casa. Sin embargo, Elyza no esperaba un recibimiento cálido y amable de su parte, mucho menos después de haber lastimado una segunda vez a su hijo, cosa que ella no lamentaba. Así que, cuando ataron sus manos con cinta de embalaje y la sentaron en una silla en medio de una habitación casi del todo oscura, Elyza no pareció querer presentar una queja.

—¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Murieron. Los caminantes los atraparon cuando salían a buscar a mi tío.

—Me apena oír eso.

—Olvídelo. Tiempo pasado.

—¿Quién te enseñó a usar un arma?

—Mi tío.

Elyza planea sus respuestas concisas y algo cortantes, una forma de imponer seguridad en ellas y mantener la información limitada.

—Mi hijo me dijo que viniste con tres muchachas cuando... Bueno, cuando nos visitaste por última vez. ¿Dónde están ellas ahora?

—Se fueron.

Travis pregunta de nuevo, pero la brevedad de su respuesta sigue sin satisfacerlo.

El hombre nota su intención. Camina por la habitación, como un depredador acechando a su presa, estudiando, analizando, tratando de adivinar su siguiente movimiento. Elyza intenta mantenerse calmada, pasa por alto el peso de la mirada de Travis sobre su espalda. Ella es consciente de que cualquier intento por herirla puede resultar contraproducente; de que, de haber una posibilidad de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ella lleva cierta ventaja: agilidad y entrenamiento de dominio de cuerpo. Entonces, lo observa del mismo modo. No es un hombre de músculos tonificados; sus brazos muestran la fuerza de un hombre promedio que se encarga de hacer los quehaceres básicos de la casa y no pasa todo el día frente al televisor con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Eso es: promedio. Un hombre que tiene suerte de seguir con vida en este Apocalipsis. Elyza se había enfrentado a peores y había resultado vencedora. Travis sería como un precalentamiento para ella. Una sonrisa se le escapa cuando piensa en él y su pecho debajo de sus botas militares, gimiendo por el dolor que le produjo el ataque sorpresa. Una fantasía inocente que alegra su pensamiento y le hace olvidar su situación.

Cuando cruza miradas con Travis, su sonrisa se borra.

El hombre se acerca a ella, su rostro ahora a la altura del suyo. Presiona su mandíbula antes de decir:

—Esto es lo que haremos —la profundidad de su voz atrae la atención de Elyza y su aliento cálido acaricia sus mejillas—. Nos iremos. Esta noche.

La inmediatez con la que la muchacha procesa la noticia sorprende a Travis. Por un momento, le recuerda al comportamiento de los cadetes militares. Al no escuchar ninguna pregunta u objeción, decide continuar.

—Los militares planean una evacuación —da una corta pausa entre sus ideas, aún sin saber cómo pronunciar la información. Los músculos de Elyza se tensan y un frío recorre su cuerpo cuando escucha a Travis decir:—. Y en su versión, nosotros no sobrevivimos, ¿entiendes? Ellos planean ejecutar a los civiles de esta zona y marcharse. Evacuar.

Elyza no reacciona más que para preguntar:

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—La evacuación se llevará a cabo a 9 de la mañana, en menos de dieciocho horas.

Dentro de ella, el miedo la inunda. Siente la urgencia de avisar a su madre, al campamento, acerca de esto. Despacio, baja la mirada hasta su bolso, tirado en el suelo en una esquina de la habitación, con la radio que Lindsey le había dado para comunicarse aguardando dentro para ser usado. Intenta controlar sus gestos para no delatar nada, pero la idea de los militares descubriendo el cuartel y eliminando a toda persona sobreviviente dentro de éste vuelve aquella tarea muy difícil.

Por primera vez, Elyza se arrepiente de su decisión por escapar.

Dirige su vista a él, unos profundos ojos café la reciben. Entonces, Travis le habla del oeste, donde decían estaba libre de caminantes, desértica, una posible opción de asentamiento hasta que decidan seguir avanzando. El plan era simple: rescatar a Nick y Griselda de la base militar a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, y evacuar del lugar, la tal "zona segura", antes de las nueve de la mañana siguiente. Cuando termina de hablar, Elyza asiente, pero su seguridad se detiene cuando Travis levanta su mano hacia ella, enseñando su palma.

—Esto no significa que estás completamente recibida —le dice—. Puede que estés acompañándonos, pero esto es temporal. Alicia me pidió que te ayudáramos, y eso pienso hacer. Pero a penas estemos libre de peligro, te irás.

Sus párpados se abren ligeramente, un tanto asustada por su tono, y muchas advertencias recorren sus pensamientos. Pero un alarido llena su mente, el llamado de un nombre que ella sabía sería su debilidad.

 _Alicia_.

Elyza sabe que el adiós es inevitable, pero la voz de Jaha suena por encima. "Ser un líder significa caminar solo, sin ataduras". Si deseaba salvar a su gente, no podía tener distracciones. Y las hormonas alocadas de adolescentes volvían esa tarea muy complicada, ella lo sabe. Pero no puede decepcionar a su gente, a su madre, a Jaha, quien por más dictador que sea, sus métodos poco convencionales han sido los que aún la mantienen con vida, a ella y a sus amigos. La muchacha vuelve a asentir, esta vez completamente segura. "Mente enfocada, mente enfocada", se repite a ella misma hasta que aquel nombre se vuelve imperceptible.

* * *

Fuera de la habitación, en la sala de la casa, Alicia le entrega una pastilla para el dolor a Chris, quien descansa sobre el sofá con un gesto de irritación. Maddie observa al vacío con aire ausente, sentada en una silla junto al sofá, una de sus manos cubriendo su boca y la otra sobre su rodilla. Daniel y Ofelia, quienes se unieron a Maddie, Alicia y Chris unos minutos antes, esperan parados cerca de la mesa de la cocina.

Las manos de Alicia pasean por sus piernas, nerviosas por saber lo que sucede dentro de su propia habitación. Preocupada por Elyza, se levanta en dirección a su cuarto, ignorando el llamado de atención de Daniel. Pero antes de siquiera poder alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, un sonido familiar, un golpeteo lejano, se hace presente en el entorno.

En tal contexto, las hélices de un helicóptero en pleno vuelo golpeando el aire se registran en los archivos de tu cabeza, completamente reconocibles.

Alicia cambia de dirección y se dirige afuera de la casa. Efectivamente, un helicóptero vuela sobre ellos como desfilando. El resto de los habitantes de la casa, a excepción de Chris, siguen a la joven Clark a observar la misma imagen.

Es ahí cuando el mismo ruido se vuelve fuerte, más fuerte, y cuatro helicópteros más siguen al primero, como aves en camino al sur por el invierno, cubriendo el cielo con su presencia, tatuando el suelo con sus sombras.

Alicia niega con la cabeza, y miles de incógnitas la invaden.

—Algo no está bien.


End file.
